Regresar de la oscuridad
by Malva-es
Summary: Edward no regresa a Forks, Bella tratando de huir de la depresión y los recuerdos se muda a Maine, allí conocerá a Garret...En Alaska Edwad lucha contra el dolor y los deseos de volver, pero algo ocurre a dos años, Alice tiene una visión involuntaria de Bella con otro hombre...Edward decide poner fin a la distancia ¿lo aceptará Bella de vuelta?
1. Chapter 1 Después del adiós

Cap 1

DESPUES DEL ADIÓS

BPOV

"Adiós Forks", mirar el frío paisaje a través de las ventanas del avión, despedirme, dejar atrás el dolor, era el mantra que repetía mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por mi mejilla, este pequeño acto, llorar, es algo que me tenía absolutamente prohibido en público, sobre todo frente a Charlie que me acompañó durante todos los horribles días que siguieron con su partida, he muerto cada mañana, y mi pobre Charlie como testigo de aquello, ha sido tan devastador que casi no puedo nombrarlo, porque todo duele. Sin embargo, de forma increíble, a pesar de mi, el tiempo transcurre, inexorablemente, así ha pasado un largo año, del cual solo soy capaz de recordar fragmentos…

Al principio, digo, al principio de lo que fue mi fin, estuve sumergida en la oscuridad, física, mental, emocional, no era capaz de hablar, o moverme, en mi estado de shock catatónico sólo podía llorar y nombrarlo -"Edward, Edward, porqué?"-. dormía poco, y cuando lograba hacerlo, rendida por mis lágrimas, despertaba gritando, mi pesadilla siempre la misma, era precisamente despertar y que todo sea cierto. Cuando Charlie quiso enviarme devuelta a Jacksonville, mi repuesta fue feroz, de la inmovilidad salté a la histeria, me resistí argumentando que no quería dejarlo, ni a mis amigos, ni el instituto, por supuesto Charlie no creyó una palabra, aún así lo dejó pasar, ahora creo que el estaba demasiado asustado como para contradecirme. De ahí en más, volví al Instituto y al trabajo, mis calificaciones subieron milagrosamente hasta los esquivos ejercicios de cálculo ahora eran comprensibles, todo gracias a que una sola hora libre con mis pensamientos me aterraba tanto como el vacío que ahora se extendía ante mi, por lo que trabajaba incansablemente en cualquier labor que me mantuviera ocupada, cada tarea era tratada en detalle, hasta lo absurdo, simplemente para no pensar, pero pronto descubrí que la noche, esa que amé en sus brazos era eterna sin él, cada noche, sola con mi alma, la mascara caía, el dolor me atacaba y no remitía, si algo no cambiaba era eso, el dolor, aún caigo de rodillas cuando se vuelve simplemente abrumador, deseaba fervientemente el consuelo de la muerte o la locura, pero ninguna llegó, si algo llegaba era la conciencia plena de haberlo perdido todo, mucho más que un amor, sino el sueño de una vida, la eternidad con él.

Dos cosas me mantuvieron en pie, mis padres y mi buen amigo Jacob Black, con quien me reí por primera vez después del desastre, agradezco haber encontrado en él a un amigo que me trajo lentamente al ritmo de la "normalidad", o lo que sea que eso signifique para los que me rodeaban, es cierto que hicimos muchas idioteces, como montar una moto, gracias a mis delirios por ver a Edward (en mi mente claro), fantaseaba verlo furioso por mi accionar, pero todo se complico en un momento, al parecer mi talento especial son los problemas y los monstruos; accidentalmente me enteré que Jake es una especie de hombre lobo y además está enamorado de mi

_-"te amo bells".- _me dijo un día

¡mierda, de mitos y de amor ya tengo bastante!, estoy quebrada, completamente rota, nisiquiera puedo escuchar una canción sin desplomarme, ¿cómo podría pensar en alguien más?.

Terminé el instituto con las mejores calificaciones pero no quería pensar en estudiar fuera de Forks, estaba atada al pueblo y sus recuerdos, recorrí cada rincón, busqué si quedaba alguna huella, un objeto, un recuerdo, pero nada, se llevó todo hasta las fotografías y su música, mi nana, cada cosa que pudiera darme un consuelo, confirmar que era real, en vez que el producto más perfecto de mi imaginación, se llevó cada vestigio, hasta los vestidos que Alice me calzaba a fuerza. - ¡por Dios como te extraño también Alice!.- hoy feliz me pondría cada uno de tus diseños y caminaría con los tacones que dispongas, aceptaría tus escandalosos regalos, pero no, se desvanecieron todos los Cullen, simplemente se marcharon sin mirar atrás….

Si estoy sobre este avión, es precisamente porque comprendí que Edward no volverá, fue muy claro aquel día cuando dijo que no me amaba, solo en mi mente existía la enfermiza fantasía de lo contrario, ¿qué podría retenerlo a mi entonces?... Obstinada permanecía en la espera, de pronto se produjo un punto de inflexión. Gracias a mi delirio por escuchar a Edward salté de un acantilado, lo que fue un muy estúpido error, de forma egoísta esto significaba para mi un alivio, mientras las olas me azotaban con fuerza pensé que moriría esa tarde, de pronto no importó nada, dejé de luchar, esperando casi alegremente mi fin, en ese momento me encontró Jacob, justo a tiempo puesto que ya había dejado de respirar, cuando tosí frenéticamente expulsando el agua de mi mis pulmones, ví el rostro de Jake cargado de la más negra duda, pensó que yo quería acabar con mi vida, por más que traté de convencerlo de lo contrario fue inútil, y claro Charlie pensó lo mismo. Fue tal la angustia reflejada en sus ojos que supe que esto ya no podía continuar así, debía darle a quienes me rodean un poco de tranquilidad, debía protegerlos nada menos que de mi. Esta era la señal que necesitaba, simplemente llegué al punto de comprender que tal vez la vida terminó para mí, solo para mi, y si no puedo alejar el dolor y los recuerdos, el resto del mundo no tiene que sufrir mi duelo, deben continuar adelante con sus vidas, de cierta forma yo lo impido, aquella tarde llevé al límite a Charlie, y ahora estoy dispuesta a proporcionarle un poco de paz.

Completé los formularios para el ingreso a la Universidad, Literatura Inglesa fue mi elección, no es que me importara demasiado, pero por lo menos era un paso, el primero que se distanciaba del camino que imaginé para Edward y claro, para mi.

Fui aceptada en la Universidad de Maine, tiene un buen programa de estudios, el clima de la cuidad solo es una coincidencia con Forks, bueno tal vez no, la verdad es que no me siento preparada para las soleadas playas del Estado de Florida, por lo demás acepté la beca que la Universidad me ofrecía. Cubiertos mis gastos académicos, el asunto del dinero seguiría siendo un problema, el fondo universitario que Charlie logró reunir con su sueldo como policía sumado a los pocos ingresos que yo logré reunir trabajando el la tienda de los padres de Mike Newton, arrojaron un total poco alentador, lo que significa conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder cubrir mis gastos. Sería mucho más fácil si me mudara junto a mi madre, pero hace 1 año dejé de ser una buena compañía, aunque a René le encantaría tenerme devuelta en su casa, ya tomé una decisión. Cuando mis padres se enteraron de mis repentinos deseos de irme a estudiar a un lugar lejos de Forks sintieron que volvía a ser la hija normal de antes, con entusiasmo alentaron mis nuevos proyectos. Los días pasaron lentos una vez egresada del Instituto, mi ansiedad crecía conforme se acercaba la fecha para marcharme de Forks, el arrepentimiento se alternaba con la misma cantidad de regaños mentales – "_no seas cobarde, busca algo que hacer con tu vida - me _repetía cada vez que sentía el impulso de quedarme en el pueblo. – _el no volverá, él no volverá.- _También aumentaron las pesadillas, mi subconsciente me negaba hasta la posibilidad de ver su rostro, ante mí, el dolor era el único idioma que conocía.

En mi última noche en Forks, mientras hacía mi equipaje, despidiéndome de los recuerdos de mi habitación, cargando unas cajas, tropecé sin ningún obstáculo (que puedo decir, es mi don especial) cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el piso de madera

_-"Genial, hasta en las últimas horas soy una completa idiota"_.- pensé mientras me pateaba mentalmente, noté que una de las tablas sobresalía, le dí un golpe para ponerla en su lugar, pero con esto conseguí que se levantara aún mas, fue en ese momento que pude ver un destello rojo, traté de abrir un poco más la madera, efectivamente había una pequeña caja, muy delgada escondida justo debajo de aquellas tablas en mi piso a centímetros de la cama, movida por la curiosidad metí la mano entre las maderas, saqué la caja y al ver su contenido me dejó totalmente paralizada, era el CD que Edward me había regalado para mi desastroso cumpleaños, CD que se había llevado junto a todo lo demás. Después de buscar incansablemente algún rastro, justo hoy antes de partir, gracias a mi siempre dudoso equilibrio caigo literalmente de frente a los recuerdos

-"cielo, las cosas aparecen justo cuando las dejas de buscar". – Las palabras de René nunca habían cobrado tanto significado como en ese momento, un cúmulo de imágenes vino a mi mente, recordé su voz, sus manos, sus hermosos ojos, recordé cómo se sentía estar a su lado, recordé todas aquellos momentos que traté de silenciar en esta agonía, y sus palabras, en el tiempo en que estaba convencida de que me amaba. Tomé el CD, me temblaban las manos de forma violenta mientras me acercaba al equipo de música, pero no tuve el valor de escuchar aquellas melodías, en lugar de eso caí otra vez al suelo, no pude dar un paso más, así enrollada sobre mi propio cuerpo, con el CD entre mis manos, dejé que los recuerdos fluyeran con la fuerza que tanto temía, lloré con todo lo que fui capaz, por lo que tuve y lo que perdí, por la certeza de lo que no será, lloré porque sé los años de mi vida pasarán pero nunca serán suficientes para olvidar, ni siquiera para acostumbrarme a su ausencia.

Me desperté a las 6 de la mañana, entre el sueño y la vigilia Edward apareció como cada noche, pero esta vez a través de los mas bellos momentos, mi mente vagó por los mejores archivos mentales, los que dolían tanto como las pesadillas pero de una forma distinta, lo nombré hasta el cansancio justo como lo hacía en los primeros días después de su partida. Amaneció sin darme cuenta. Una ducha rápida, para luego vestirme con lo primero que encuentre, una mirada rápida al espejo, solo para ver a alguien casi irreconocible, todo rastro de alegría desapareció, y en su lugar encuentro un par de ojos congestionados por el llanto, un rostro más pálido ( si eso es posible) y varios kilos menos. Dí un último paseo por la parte trasera de la casa esa que conduce al espeso bosque, otra vez los recuerdos de Edward, cada espacio lo respira, no puedo seguir en un lugar así, no tengo la fuerza para soportarlo, ya es bastante duro con las luchas internas, los días son un desafío por huir de la bruma –"_por huir de ti Edward"-. _Caminé rápido a casa, sin darme cuenta eran casi las 8 de la mañana, el tiempo justo para poder arreglar los últimos detalles del viaje, preparar el desayuno para Charlie, quien a pesar de ocultar sus sentimientos siente que vuelvo a alejarme de él, pero Charlie es duro, confía en que la distancia de Forks, me traerá de vuelta al camino de la cordura.

El viaje hasta Seatle fue silencioso, mi padre y yo estábamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, solo las recomendaciones de rigor que todo padre da a su hija adolescente sobre el comportamiento adecuado cuando se vive solo, los nuevos amigos, las nuevas costumbres, traducción, "no vayas a tener sexo o a lo menos no te quedes embarazada", pero a la luz de los últimos hechos Charlie estaría mucho más contento con un nieto que con su hija zombie.

- Adiós Bells, te amo, tú sabes puedes volver cuando quieras a ver a tu viejo

- Claro que si papá, yo también te quiero.- Luego un breve abrazo y ví a Charlie alejarse apesadumbrado, más ninguno dio muestras de aquello, en ese sentido somos iguales, extrañaré su silenciosa compañía, se suma a las perdidas del último tiempo, ahora estoy por mi cuenta completamente desnuda frente a la tormenta

- _"señores pasajeros, estamos a 15 minutos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto… del estado de Maine, favor abrochar sus cinturones"_ - Si Bella, a abrocharse los cinturones, avanzar, aunque ni yo misma lo crea posible…

Llegué a la cuidad de Orono dos semanas antes del inicio de clases, el tiempo suficiente para poder mudarme, inscribir las asignaturas y horarios en la Universidad, familiarizarme con el campus y conseguir trabajo. Todas estas tareas eran urgentes, antes de partir de Forks, inicié la búsqueda de un lugar adecuado para vivir, que no quedara muy lejos del campus y que a su vez no resultara tan costoso, conseguí un pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones, tal vez más adelante pueda rentar un cuarto pero por el momento me parece la soledad la mejor opción, aunque si con el dinero del trabajo no es suficiente me veré en la obligación de buscar una compañera. El lugar es acogedor, con mis pocas pertenencias luce un poco o bastante vacío pero en realidad eso no es lo importante, tiene una buena iluminación y grandes ventanas que conectan mi habitación con el patio el que a su vez se colinda con el bosque, lo que inevitablemente me lleva a Forks, mi casa, Edward sobre todo Edward, los dos metidos en mi cama, sus manos sobre mí, el sabor de su boca, sus besos feroces, las pocas veces que permitió ese contacto, y que me hacía estremecer, sus manos recorriendo la extensión de mis piernas sobre mi pijama, lo que enviaba las más fantásticas descargas eléctricas sobre mi cada centímetro de piel como un cable vivo, su voz diciendo que me amaba - "Jesús, ¿Cómo es que de la nada apareció su recuerdo?, ¿acaso no puedo estar una sola hora libre?.-

El campus de la Universidad, es enorme, suerte que llegué con un poco de tiempo y así no paso por la humillación de perderme cada vez que deba presentarme a clases. Los estudiantes han sido muy amables, al parecer mi torpeza acá también tiene una especie de atractivo, pero hasta el momento evito al máximo el contacto con las personas, la interacción de cualquier tipo es demasiado, de mis anteriores amigos logré conservar a Ángela, en cuando a Jessica, Mike, Ben, dejaron de hablarme cuando notaron que perdí el interés hasta para comunicarme, Ángela pudo entender silenciosamente lo que me ocurría, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

En un par de días estoy un poco más familiarizada con el entorno, fui en busca de trabajo, algunas entrevistas, habían un par de plazas disponibles para trabajar en la biblioteca de la Universidad, allí conocí a la señora Cole, creo que simpatizamos, ella es una mujer silenciosa de rostro afable, aproximadamente de 60 años, nos entendimos desde el primer momento

-¿vienes por el trabajo querida?

- ¿el de ayudante en la biblioteca?, creo que sí señora

- Mi nombre es Ana Cole

- Isabella Swan, pero por favor llámeme Bella – respondí algo ruborizada, esta es la interacción más larga que he tenido con otra persona desde un año – Espero obtener un trabajo, los libros definitivamente son lo mío y necesito mucho el empleo, no tengo experiencia pero aprendo rápido.

- ¿Qué estudias Bella?

- Literatura, primer año, comienzo la próxima semana

- Ya veo, siendo así entonces comienzas mañana mismo, está bien para ti? – Me tomó por sorpresa su decisión

- ¿Está segura? – Le pregunté casi atónita

- Si cariño, tengo una buena sensación contigo, espero no sea mucho trabajo para ti, entras a las 9, aprenderás el funcionamiento básico de la biblioteca.

- ¡Gracias señora Cole! – Fue lo único que pude decir, ahora pensará que soy una especie de loca. Salí de la biblioteca aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, con un trabajo de medio tiempo podría cubrir mis gastos más básicos, además es menos tiempo libre -¡genial! - mientras más horas le quite al día tengo la esperanza de estar tan cansada que por la noche mi cuerpo me ordene dormir y no pensar. Con la distancia, con el cambio de vida no consigo sentirme mejor, las pesadillas siguen tan vivas como en Forks, Edward es el constante recuerdo, y aún más, ahora sola en mi departamento, sin nada que esconder o fingir, dejo que la herida sangre tanto como quiera, lloro, lo nombro, me torturo pensando que será de él y de la que soñé algún día sería mi familia por siempre - ¿Cómo son tus distracciones Edward?, ¿olvidaste rápido?, ¿me olvidaste a mi?, ¿quién es tu nueva obsesión?, ¿le demostraste a otra de lo que eres capaz o le das castos besos cómo lo hiciste conmigo?, ¿y Tanya,?¿eso querías?¿ ella era lo que necesitabas? – ¡Dios!, la duda es peor que las malas noticias, desde que se fue me ha dejado sobre un manto de incertidumbre y consumida por los malditos celos, lo imagino lejos olvidándome día con día hasta llegar a ser un pálido recuerdo, no podría ser de otra forma, siendo yo una frágil humana, sin la deslumbrante belleza que poseen los de su especie, causando problemas, era un desafío para Edward mantenerme con vida, Jasper casi lo logra aún sin oler de la forma que huelo para Edward, la pregunta es ¿cómo se me ocurrió siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que me amaba?, la ecuación es tan simple hoy – ¡tonta bella, tonta bella!-

EPOV

"_Otro día más_" – No sé si esta sea la expresión correcta, para alguien como yo, no hay días o noches, el tiempo pasa lento, hora tras hora, y en mi caso tengo demasiado tiempo libre para pensar y sufrir.

Llegué hace apenas unos meses a Alaska, después de haber dejado a lo más importante de mi vida esa tarde en Forks, la última imagen que tengo de Bella es su mirada atónita, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, casi no tuve fuerzas de irme de aquél lugar, en vez de verla en ese estado preferiría mil veces haber muerto o abrazarla y calmar su pena, si algo me impulso a correr lejos de ella fue para salvarla del monstruo despreciable que soy, supe que junto a mi, su vida corre inmenso riesgo, el impulso egoísta me hizo amarla y eso tarde o temprano terminaría destruyéndola, no sería capaz de transformarla en algo que despreciará, no podría tomar su alma y congelarla en el tiempo, no puedo acabar con su vida, impedir que sea una persona normal, y aunque sé que esto significa el fin del sentido de mi existencia, corrí lejos de ella, odiándome al escuchar mi nombre roto en su garganta, los sollozos angustiados de mi Bella.

Después de nuestra conversación en el bosque fui hasta su casa, tome un trozo de papel, imitando su letra escribí una pequeña nota para que Charlie sepa donde encontrarla, luego tomé cada uno de los objetos que significaban algo para nosotros, cada foto, el CD que le dí para su cumpleaños, los vestidos que Alice le regaló, me llevé todo como si no hubiese existido, pero al salir movido por un infantil impulso quise dejar algo mío en algún lugar que Bella no podría encontrar, tomé el CD, levanté usando el mínimo de fuerza una de las tablas de piso junto a su cama escondiendo ahí un invisible recuerdo de lo mejor de mi vida, pues Bella fue música, una ventana abierta que dejó entrar un enorme rayo de sol en mi oscuridad.

Salí apresurado de su casa, Charlie estaría a punto de llegar, ahora me quedaba ir con mi familia, quienes ya preparaban todo para nuestra partida, una ultima mirada y Forks quedaba atrás mientras yo corría furiosamente por el bosque para llegar a casa. No me percaté de lo cerca que me encontraba hasta que oí en mi mente todo tipo de palabras provenientes de mi familia _–"Edward por favor déjame despedir de Bella, la extrañaré tanto, es como mi hermana no tienes derecho, esto es estúpido, un grave error, Edward te lo ruego"_ – ¡Por ningún motivo Alice!, ya bastante daño le hemos causado, deja a Bella en paz – Ahí estaba ese duendecillo, Alice realmente ama a Bella, me odiaba en esos momentos, las amenazas se alternaban con las súplicas por igual, pero lidiar con sus pensamientos no era lo único

- "_Estás mal hermano_" – Pensaba Emmet para ser oído en mi mente

- _" Todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname Edward" _– Decía Jasper, desde lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Bella, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, no guardo rencor con Jasper, nuestra naturaleza simplemente se puso de manifiesto, yo mismo estuve luchando contra mis propios deseos, mientras la sangre brotaba por su brazo sentí que la garganta se me cerraba, el llamado de su sangre fue casi enloquecedor, sumado a los latidos frenéticos de su corazón y la temperatura de su piel, ¿cómo culpar a Jasper si yo mismo significaba un riesgo en esa habitación?. Pero no estaba de ánimos para retomar esa conversación con Jasper, además Rosalie me asesinaba con las miradas y con los insultos mentales – _"Idiota te que crees, te enamoras de esa humana, la haces parte de la familia, y ahora idiota te crece una conciencia y la dejas, muy inteligente hermanito, los próximos 50 años te soportaremos lamentarte"_ - ¡Cállate Rose! – Dije a punto de explotar, todos me quedaron mirando, hasta mi desagradable hermana

- Yo no he dicho nada hermanito. Me sonrió con suficiencia

- ¡Tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando! – Respondí al borde

- Si no te gusta lo que encuentras no te metas en mis pensamientos hermanito, además sabes que lo que digo es cierto, nos impones vivir con tus absurdas decisiones

- ¡Suficiente los dos! – La voz de Carlise interrumpió la estampida de insultos gentileza de todos mis hermanos – Hijo, creo que tomas el camino equivocado, eres demasiado duro contigo, sin embargo no interferiremos en tus decisiones, somos una familia y te apoyaremos como tal, pero permite que cada uno exprese sus sentimientos, todos perdimos a Bella y la extrañaremos también

- Lo sé papá – Ante la verdad de sus palabras no podía decir más, mi mente vagaba en los últimos momentos con Bella, en las cosas horribles que dije y en lo fácil que creyó en la peor de las mentiras, en realidad me sorprendió el poco esfuerzo que me costó que crea en que no la amaba - ¡cómo si eso fuese posible! – Me miró con su rostro cargado de sorpresa y dolor, sus hermosos ojos decían todo aquello que su boca no pudo, soy un maldito, no tengo perdón pero lo hago por ella – _Por ti amor._

Nuestra partida de Forks significó gran sorpresa en el Hospital pero no la suficiente como para levantar sospechas, el mismo día que me alejé de Bella partimos a Alaska, allí nos esperaba nuestra familia extensa, los Delani. Esme había restaurado ya hace muchos años una gran casa a las afueras de Juneau, a Carlise no le costó mas que un par de días comenzar a trabajar en el Hospital de la cuidad., y a cada uno de nosotros retomar nuevas actividades, el cambio para nosotros es una constante, la adaptación es la clave y se vuelve costumbre, pero esta ves las cosas fueron un poco diferentes, hasta Rose que la mayoría del tiempo me dedicaba las peores frases del diccionario, se sentía un poco triste por mi ruptura con Bella, aunque al pensar en aquello bloqueaba su mente con alguna palabrota dirigida a mi persona, Jasper que siempre ha sido de temperamento sereno, se mostraba más irritable que de costumbre, la culpa lo perseguía y prefería estar en cualquier parte medianamente alejado de mi, hasta Emmet con su energía y bromas parecía menos dispuesto a gastarlas o reir. En cuanto Carlise, me observaba de cerca esperando el momento en que tenga ganas de hablar, limitó al máximo sus pensamientos en mi presencia sobre todo aquellos que tengan que ver con Forks y Bella, Esme sufría abiertamente por mí, y yo en el dolor no podía hacer otra cosa que alimentar su preocupación. Pero de toda mi familia Alice era la peor, extrañaba muchísimo a Bella, pensaba todo el día en ella, me rogaba para poder observar en su futuro, para verla de cualquier forma, ese duendecillo ahora parecía un payaso triste y enojado, con esa cara rompe el corazón del más duro, pero esta vez no permití que se saliera con la suya. De esta forma la vida en casa de mi familia se hizo intolerable, yo no era buena compañía para nadie, solo deseaba estar solo con mi dolor, sé que esto suena patético y egoísta, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada más, los deseos se contraponen, ruego cada hora por tener la fuerza de voluntad y no volver arrastrándome y pidiendo el perdón de Bella, o verla a lo lejos. Planeé mil formas de poder acercarme a ella, pero me detenía, sabiendo que no era justo imponer en ella la más cruel de las rupturas y yo tener el consuelo de su presencia, no merecía tanto, debía pagar por haber tomado todo aquello a lo que no tenía derecho y después destruirlo.

Supe que debía alejarme un tiempo de mi familia, no sabía cuánto tiempo demoraría en volver, por supuesto Alice ya había visto mí decisión y se la había comunicado al resto de la familia – Genial gracias Alice – "No hay de qué hermanito" – Me respondió Alice con mal humor.

- Me iré algún tiempo, la verdad necesito estar solo

- ¿Dónde irás hijo? – Me preguntó Esme con ese rostro de angustia con miles de lágrimas que sus ojos no pueden derramar – No lo sé mamá, eso no es lo importante

- Hijo puedes ir a Isla Esme, un tiempo allá tal vez te hará bien – Dijo Carlise quien llegaba del Hospital

- Tal vez recapacites, y cambies de opinión así… – ¡Así nada Alice! – Respondí a mi hermana que me miraba con ojos esperanzados, se dio vuelta y se encerró en su habitación, no sin antes advertirme en sus pensamientos – _"te amo hermano pero ella no te esperará por siempre"_.

En Isla Esme los días siguieron siendo la misma tortura, lo que me servía como consuelo era saber que mi familia no sufre conmigo la amargura a la que me entregaba, fuera de mis horas cazando era un completo inútil, solo me arrodillaba dejando que el dolor se apodere de mí, pasaban días completos donde mi voluntad se veía reducida a escombros, encerrado en este cuerpo no puedo llorar, pero el dolor es indescriptible, pensar en Bella, en cada pequeño detalle de ella me hace querer morir a cada instante por no tenerla a mi lado, sin su aroma que embriaga mi naturaleza de vampiro y de humano, el rubir de sus mejillas y su cuerpo caliente y tentador, su aliento sobre mi, su contacto, hizo nacer en mi sensaciones que desconocía, desató al hombre que hay en mi, lleno de deseo y de avaricia por probarla, su tácita invitación cuando apretaba su cuerpo al mío, ver sus ojos inundados de deseo, fue tan difícil de resistir como su sangre. Ahora una eternidad se extiende sin ella, mi determinación es cada día menor.

En esa dinámica me mantuve por más de seis meses, torturándome por los recuerdos, y preocupado por Bella, ¿y si está en peligro?, ¿si llegase a ocurrirle algo? – _no, no es posible, el peligro más grande de Bella he sido yo, buscas una excusa Edward para volver a ella_ – No podía hacer eso, debía cumplir mi promesa.

Esme no tardó en llamarme a diario, en principio quería cerciorarse que estaba a salvo, sus aprensiones eran bastante exageradas tomando en cuenta que para nosotros es prácticamente imposible morir, pero los instintos maternales de mi madre eran implacables, no tardó mucho más en sugerirme que vuelva para luego pedirlo abiertamente y terminar rogando después. Alice por otra parte me pidió que volviera pues al parecer los sentimientos de culpa de Jasper iban en aumento – _No sigas siendo egoísta Edward _– me soltó Alice por teléfono, claro tenía razón.

Volví junto a mi familia a Alaska, el recibimiento estuvo exento de reproches en la forma aunque cada uno pensaba la manera de bloquear sus verdaderos pensamientos hacia mi, la única que no pudo soportarlo por más de 5 minutos fue Rose que soltaba cada tanto un pensamiento hostil o una palabrota mientras fingía jugar con su cabello o mirarse al espejo. Tuve una larga conversación con Jaz, si bien aún se castiga mentalmente por su debilidad, podemos estar en el mismo lugar sin que busque huir de mi presencia. Alice me habla cuando lo estima necesario, ya no es aquel duende que brincaba por todas partes, la perdida de la que considera su hermana la ha afectado mucho más de lo que pensaba lo que es un recordatorio constante de mi responsabilidad en todo este asunto.

Para cualquiera que nos observe, diría que nuestra familia retomó su ritmo normal, los Delani nos visitan con frecuencia, como siempre cuento con la excesiva atención de Tanya, con mi habilidad de leer los pensamiento es muy difícil que no sepa cada cosa que pasa por su cabeza, desde la sorpresa al enterarse que me enamoré como un loco de una humana, no podía entender cómo la rechacé un día y al poco tiempo puse mis ojos en Bella, para Tanya los humanos son una especie de seres inferiores, y el hecho de sentirse en desventaja hacia una, le parecía prácticamente una ofensa, como su vanidad es más fuerte que su orgullo se atrevió a preguntar un poco

- ¿Asi que Ed se enamoró de una humana?, cielos debe ser una belleza para te hayas fijado en ella – Decía con una voz cargada de incredulidad

- ¡Ni te imaginas Tanya! – Rose dijo fulminándome con la mirada

- Es mucho más que eso Tanya – esbocé antes de salir, lo que no fue suficiente pues Tanya me siguió

- Edward, discúlpame, fuí un poco entrometida, simplemente estoy algo sorprendida, durante todo el tiempo que nos conocemos jamás te ví con alguien, a pesar de que bueno…sabes que siempre me has gustado, tal vez ahora estés más dispuesto a conocer a las de nuestra especie, después de todo ¿que podrías conseguir con una niña?, ¡humana por Dios! – Mientras hablaba me miraba con ojos expectantes, avanzando hacía mi dirección, hasta encontrarnos a centímetros – Ed, somos similares – Con una media sonrisa puso su mano sobre mi brazo, tocándome provocativamente, me alejé bruscamente, de su contacto nadie podría siquiera hacerme sentir una pizca de lo que siento por Bella.

- Tanya, no quiero ser grosero, pero entre ambos o con cualquiera, una relación, es impensado para mí

- Pero Edward, no lo entiendo

- No tienes nada que entender – Esta mujer no se rinde

- Ok, eso dices ahora pero con el tiempo quien sabe, puedes que necesites de alguien, cuando te canses de jugar a los humanos, ahí estaré para ti Ed

- Búscate a otro Tanya – Con esa última frase me marché de aquel lugar, hacer entender a Tanya es como tratar de explicarle de matemáticas a una pared, pensar que Bella sentía celos de ella me parece ridículo, a su manera Tanya es el tipo de belleza con que los hombres se obsesionan, y que a mi me parece tan obvia, vacía, en cambio Bella es hermosa pero hay muchísimo más en ella, detrás de sus formas delicadas, eso es solo el inicio, su inteligencia, bondad, sensualidad, fluyen en ella de forma tan natural como respirar, no hay pretensión, por el contrario se ve muy por debajo de lo que es, lo que la hace mas encantadora todavía, los hombre la observan y no lo nota, cada vez que escuchaba en los pensamientos de esos adolescentes me hervía la sangre por permitirse esa clase de fantasías, lo único que les impedía acercase a mi Bella era el temor que le yo les infundía, pero hoy será inevitable, algún día un maldito afortunado se acercará de tal forma que ella lo aceptará en su vida, de todas las formas posibles, yo arderé de celos lo envidiaré por vivir junto a la mujer mas extraordinaria, Isabella Swan – _Mi Bella – _lo mejor de mí se quedo con ella, todo lo demás palidece, pierde sentido y yo poco a poco me siento debilitado, no puedo evitar preguntarme si terminar con Bella fue la mejor idea.

BUENO AHÍ ESTÁ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, OJALÁ Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PUES ESTÁ CREADO CON MUCHO CARIÑO, EN UN PAR DE DÍAS SUBO EL CAPÍTULO DOS SI LES INTERESA. ABRAZOS.


	2. Chapter 2 Confesiones

Cap 2

CONFESIONES

BPOV

Cuanto más tiempo pasa sé que nada será lo mismo. Vivo en Maine casi un año, y todo es difuso, gris, sigo siendo la misma autómata de Forks, con algo más de responsabilidades, la Universidad y el trabajo hacen que la interacción con las personas sea mucho más frecuente, hice un par de amigos entre la facultad y la biblioteca, la señora Cole ha resultado ser una gran amiga, me ayudó a mudarme, a conocer un poco más de la cuidad, es una de las únicas visitas en mi departamento en el cual paso la mayor parte de las horas cuando no estoy en el campus o en la biblioteca.

Esta tarde mientras clasificábamos los libros que llegaron, sutilmente Anna preguntaba por mi escasa vida social.

- Bella ¿estás segura que no quieres regresar a casa más temprano?, es Viernes, las chicas de tu edad se divierten – Me miró algo inquisitiva

- Está bien Anna, yo tengo que llegar a estudiar

- No es normal Bella, desde que te conozco jamás has salido si no es a mi casa o con Zafrina, eres un joven hermosa, ¿lo sabes verdad? – _Si Anna conociera de belleza como lo hice yo no volvería a tener el mismo concepto _– he visto como te miran mientras trabajas, pero tú siempre pareces en otro lugar, desinteresada, como si cargaras con un peso constante

- No es eso – respondí algo incómoda – ocupo mi tiempo en otras cosas

- Lo entiendo querida, pero creo que algunos amigos no te harían daño

De regreso a casa, pensé en las palabras de Anna – _la verdad duele Isabella_ – desde que llegué a Orono no hice amigos y en la Universidad de Maine, mi única amiga ha sido Zafrina, una estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Brasil, tan desorientada y sola como yo, pero ella tiene una excusa, es extranjera, de una ciudad exótica y caliente como Río de Janeiro, llegar a un pueblo como Orono significó un verdadero desafío. En cambio yo nada más he cambiado de ciudad y perdido a mi gran amor, viéndolo de esa forma, no parece algo muy extraordinario, la mayoría de las personas sufre lo mismo alguna vez, pero en mi caso siento que es más que eso, no puedo explicar bien el porqué, algo me dice que esa debía ser mi vida junto a Edward y estos años alejada de mi verdadero sueño me parecen un pobre premio de consuelo. La rutina de siempre, levantarme muy temprano, partir a la Universidad, almorzar en el campus, terminar pendientes, partir hasta la Biblioteca y trabajar en mi turno de la tarde, salir a las 7, caminar al supermercado, llegar a casa, escribir correos a Charlie y Renné con exagerado entusiasmo y esperar como todas las noches que el dolor haga de las suyas conmigo, casi dos años y estoy como al principio.

Todas las noches tomo el CD que encontré escondido en mi habitación, repaso con mis dedos su letra perfecta "feliz cumpleaños amor", juro que si no tuviese esta prueba ya comenzaría a dudar de mi sanidad mental, pero aun así no reúno el coraje suficiente para escuchar su música, ¿qué haría en ese caso?, ¿desmoronarme?, ¿morir de depresión?, completamente atada de manos sé que no tengo posibilidad de rastrearlo ¿y para qué?, todo quedó claro cuando dijo que no me amaba, soy patética, pero no puedo evitarlo, amo a Edward como el primer día, más allá del dolor y la sorpresa, más allá de sus mentiras, sobre todo el sentimiento permanece inalterable. Si mi corazón no se rinde, debo forzar a mi voluntad, hasta Zafrina hizo nuevos amigos, yo sigo congelada en el tiempo, el aislamiento tiene que parar, es decir, no seré la reina de la fiesta, pero definitivamente tengo que trabajar en hacer nuevos amigos, por difícil que me haya resultado incluso antes de conocer a Edward, no me comportaré como una niña, aunque tenga que invocar a los genes de René que llevo dentro.

- Aló, ¿Zafrina? – ya casi me arrepiento estuve a punto de colgar -

- ¿Diga? ¿Bella?, Niña que milagro ¿ocurre algo? – _De veras estaba tan fuera de este mundo?_

- Emmm, no Zafrina – ok, _me siento completamente ridícula_ – estoy, digo, pensaba en salir un día de estos, tal vez al cine o a tomar algo, como quieras no conozco a mucha gente…¿Zafrina, estás ahí?

- ¡Jesús!, pensé que nunca dirías eso, vamos Bella, la mitad de campus pensaba que tienes vocación de monja jajaja – suerte que hablábamos por teléfono y no pudo ver lo ruborizada que estaba por sus comentarios-

- Entonces, ¿qué dices?, un día de estos…

-¿Estas loca mujer?, ese día llegó, te paso a recoger en una hora más

- ¡No, no Zafrina, es muy pronto, ¿Zafrina?, ¿Zafrina? – Había colgado el teléfono.

Debí suponer el entusiasmo de Zafrina, ahora atrapada por mis propias ideas tengo que probar mi dudosa revolución. Advertí que casi no tengo prendas decentes en mi guardarropa, las únicas me las regaló Alice y se las llevo Edward – _Suficiente Bella, hoy no pensarás en ellos_ – Opté por unos jeans y una blusa azul, esa que Edward… – _¡no más! _– me solté el cabello, ¿cuándo creció tanto?, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con mi apariencia, por primera vez me miré detenidamente al espejo, me aterran los contrastes, soy la misma pálida de ojos café, y sin embargo soy otra, ¿dónde se fue la alegría? – _lo sé pero no quiero pensar, hoy no – _

Cuando escuché que tocaban a mi puerta, salté asustada, me sentía nerviosa, casi como una acto desafiante a mi vida anterior, demostrándole al fantasma de Edward que yo también buscaré distracciones – _hoy no, hoy no_ – fui hacia la puerta para encontrarme con esta morena impresionante, su belleza no tiene nada que ver con lo que se ve por acá, me sentí casi cohibida, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás

- Que alegría Bella – Zafrina me abrazó con esa naturalidad propia en ella – hasta el último momento temí que no vendrías y me vería en la obligación de sacarte de la cama

- No me tientes Zafrina – dije medio en broma y medio en serio

- Nada de eso, hoy eres mía jajaja – me tomó de la mano y me sacó casi arrastrando de la casa – Nos están esperando Bella

- ¿Esperando? – dije algo más fuerte de lo que pensaba

- No te preocupes, solo chicas por hoy – respiré algo más aliviada, en mi plan por salvaje que sea no estaba una salida mixta

- ¿ y dónde vamos?

- A un bar del pueblo, "Luna llena", ¿lo conoces?

- Nop

- Claro que no, me sorprendería lo contrario, desde que te conozco nunca te vi en la calle más allá de las 8 de la noche – bueno tiene razón –

En el auto nos esperaban dos amigas de Zafrina, una pelirroja muy alta llamada Bree, y a su lado Charlotte, una castaña más pequeña de rostro amigable. Ambas fueron muy amables y mientras conducían por las escasas calles que nos llevarían al centro de la cuidad, hablaban sin parar junto a Zafrina y reían de igual forma, tan relajadas, tranquilas _- ¡Cómo me gustaría ser así!_ - la verdad es que también me contagié con su buen humor aunque no opinaba mucho, al parecer estoy un poco fuera de práctica y poco actualizada en las noticias de la Universidad, quien sale con quien, cuáles son los mejores y peores profesores, los populares del campus etc.

Llegamos al Bar, bastante tranquilo, habían algunas mesas dispuestas por todo el lugar, una pequeña pista de baile, todo decorado de tal forma que le daba un aire de misterio sin parecer recargado. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas a la pista de baile, cuando llegó la hora de ordenar cada una pidió un cóctel que desconocía por completo

- ¿Y para la señorita? – me preguntó el mesero

- Una Coca-cola por favor – Zafrina, Charlotte y Bree me quedaron viendo como si de pronto fuese una especie de broma, Zafrina se dirigió al mesero

- Para ella un tequila margarita por favor

- ¡No, yo no bebo! – dije mientras pensaba que definitivamente esto era una mala idea

- No la escuche y traiga el tequila por favor – Zafrina le cerró un ojo al mesero y el obedeció enseguida sus órdenes – Esta noche será charla de chicas, Bella un margarita soltará tu lengua, ya veras – Todas reían ante el comentario pero yo esperaba que la tierra me tragara.

Resultó ser que con Bree y Charlotte éramos compañeras en algunas clases, claro, yo no lo había notado y por primera vez me avergonzó un poco mi conducta, así que traté de entablar conversación con ambas, realmente estaba pasando un buen rato, cada vez que reí y platiqué fue por gusto, todas resultaron ser simpáticas, me recordó la sensación de alivio que sentía con Jake, cuando olvidaba todo por un rato. Mientras las escuchaba hablar de chicos inevitablemente llegó mi turno

- ¿Y qué hay de ti Bella? ¿te gusta alguien?, déjame decirte que habrían muchos felices con tu número de teléfono, nunca me hablaste de chicos – me preguntó Zafrina

- No, los chicos de la Universidad no me interesan – Lo dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi margarita

- ¿Dejaste un corazón roto en tu pueblo? – La sonrisa en Bree era expectante mientras esperaba la repuesta

- No, en realidad me lo rompieron a mi – _Es oficial los margaritas sueltan la lengua pero fue liberador compartir algo de mis fantasmas a dos años_ – no sé si alguna vez esté lista para alguien más – Ante esta revelación las tres se quedaron atónitas, incluida yo

- Quiero los sucios detalles Bella, mañana volverás a ser una ostra – soltó sin más Zafrina – ¿es guapo?

- Zafrina, decir guapo es quedarse corta, es perfecto – Dije cada vez más sorprendida por mi naturalidad al contestar "_margaritas, margaritas_"

- ¡Vaya! Bella si que eres una caja de sorpresas, y ¿cómo se llama el galán?

- Edward – Dije casi con un hilo de voz, rompí mi regla de no pronunciar su nombre en voz alta -

- Entonces Edward rompe corazones ¿dónde está en estos momentos? – Dijo Charlote dándole un buen trago a su Vodka Tonic

- No lo sé – Esbocé – Las chicas se quedaron mirando entre ellas, sin saber que más decir

- ¿Y Edward rompe corazones es también, el Dios del sexo? – Con semejante pregunta de Zafrina casi me atoré con mi trago, por supuesto más risas en las galerías

- No lo sé – dije al fin –

- No puede ser Bella, entonces ¿tu y rompecorazones no tuvieron acción? – Bree me preguntó como si confesara mis últimos pecados antes de la ejecución

- Nop – contesté simplemente

- Bella, ¿has tenido sexo alguna vez?

- No, Zafrina, no, de lo contrario sería con el

- Rompecorazones ha sido un caballero – Bree me miraba con ojos amables

- A mi me parece que Edward rompecorazones ha sido un asno para desaparecer y dejar a Bella – Zafrina y sus observaciones directas – Si el se fue, bueno adiós, niña, mírate eres joven, hermosa y te la pasas en casa, apenas te arreglas y aún así llamas la atención ¿lo has notado? – Mientras Zafrina hablaba Charlotte la interrumpió

- Se me ocurre una idea, mañana es Sábado, saldremos con Bella, compraremos algo de ropa, arreglaremos nuestros cabellos ¿que les parece?

- ¡Siiii!. Gritaron a coro

De ahí en adelante la noche transcurrió planeando la próxima salida, volvimos a nuestras casas en taxi pasada la media noche, mientras entraba a mi departamento las tres me gritaban distintas cosas del auto, no puede resistir la risa, mitad por los comentarios, mitad por los dos Margaritas. Cuando cerré mi puerta la alegría quedó tras de mí, sentía mi cuerpo algo entumecido, por los cócteles, desinhibida, fui hasta mi mesita de noche donde tengo el CD que me obsequió Edward, lo tomé y con decisión fui hasta el reproductor, apreté play… La música de Edward comenzó a llenar todo el espacio, hasta el frío eterno que se instaló en mi corazón se sentía tibio, mi nana sonando en este lugar, es como si nada hubiese ocurrido, casi como si entrara por mi ventana. Ocurrió lo que tanto temía, escuchar su música solo me sumió en los recuerdos y en lágrimas, es increíble ¿Cuánto mas se puede llorar?, cuando pienso que agoté todas las reservas vuelve la tristeza con renovadas fuerzas. A pesar de ser casi la una de la noche, llené la bañera y permanecí largo rato mientras la música me envolvía - ¿Dónde estás amor? – salí del baño y me acosté, si antes no tenía el valor para escucharlo, ahora me faltaba para dejar de hacerlo por lo que me dormí con el dulce sonido de mi nana, mientras lágrimas imposibles corrían sin cesar por mis mejillas.

Aquella noche soñé con Edward, pero esta vez no era el sueño de siempre, era un Edward furioso conmigo aunque con la misma impresionante belleza, sus ojos eran negros y trataba de alejarme del brazo de otra persona aunque nunca pude ver el desconocido rostro. ..

Desperté con algo de dolor de cabeza, una ducha rápida despejó mi mente, poco rato después llegaron Zafrina, Bree y Charlotte con las que estuve prácticamente todo el día, fueron una gran ayuda sobre todo a la hora de comprar algo de ropa, como suponía se entusiasmaron más de la cuenta y terminé por comprar bastante, pero no me quejé, era necesario, reprimí mi aversión natural por las compras, me obligué a comportarme como una adulta, hace dos años que no compraba siquiera lo indispensable, había llegado la hora, un invisible reloj se puso en funcionamiento, aunque el dolor no retroceda ni medio milímetro, estoy aquí – _viva Isabella, a pesar de todo y de ti_ –

Cuándo me preguntaba qué hacían las chicas para gastarse una tarde completa de compras, bien, ahora lo entendí. Fue un poco agotador, mi pasión por las compras sigue tan baja como siempre, pero el trío de chicas que tenía ante mi, sin duda valían la pena, pues se esmeraron para que no me sienta abrumada o incómoda, claro me gastaron bromas, por el asunto de mi virginidad y cómo resolver ese problema, pero reí de buena gana hasta con los comentarios que ponían mis mejillas ardiendo. Después de almorzar continuó la pequeña caravana de compras, casi al final de la tarde pasamos por la peluquería, lo que honestamente me asusta un poco, cada vez que pido un ligero recorte, salgo con la sospecha de que cortaron más de la cuenta. Por supuesto me empujaron y una vez instalada, todas tomaron lugares entre cabello, manos, pies, y mascarillas extrañas. Mientras me debatía entre quedarme y salir corriendo Zafrina bromeaba conmigo

- Bella siéntate por favor, ¡Cristo!, cualquiera pensaría que en vez de un corte de pelo venimos a subastar tu virtud jajaja – Charlotte y Bree se doblaban de risa – En serio Bella solo será para emparejar tu cabello, largo te queda muy bien – Asentí al peluquero aún con inseguridad

- Y hablando de emparejar, cuando terminen con mis manos aprovecharé que me depilen, el pelo largo es lindo nada más que en la cabeza – Dijo Bree con tanta naturalidad que nos quedamos mirando y luego reímos hasta que a Charlotte le salieron lágrimas.

Por la tarde ya en mi departamento y con muchas bolsas de distintas tiendas ante mi, me pregunté si estaba lista para todo esto – _es ropa nada más_ – me recordé, un día de compras y me sentía tan fuera de lugar como si hubiese ingresado a una pandilla de motociclistas. Esto también es una forma de ocupar las horas del fin de semana, sigo huyendo, inevitablemente sigo en huida de mi pasado, fue tan increíblemente hermoso que no hay forma de sentirse cómoda con esta realidad.

La noche anterior en un acto de locura, escuché el CD, hoy solo puedo mirarlo otra vez, antes de pensar más a fondo me sumergí en los libros, - _siete de la tarde_ - los pendiente de la Universidad, - _ocho y media_ - lamentablemente terminé en poco tiempo, así que adelanté materias, - _diez de la noche, demasiado temprano_ - cuando se había agotado mi reserva de la Universidad recurrí a los correos para mis padres y Ángela - ¿recién las diez y treinta? - las horas pasaban lentas, por último comer algo, lavar los trastes, limpiar la casa - _¿qué hora es?_ – un par de vueltas por la cama y el sueño no llega, no hay manera, latente espera la bruma para llegar a mi.

Cuando llegó el Lunes y volví a la Universidad, no me decidía si comenzar a usar lo que me había comprado, Zafrina quien posiblemente había anticipado mi decidía me llamó temprano

- Por favor Isabella, nada más nos jeans nuevos, no es gran cosa, no seas tonta

- Tienes razón – dije algo avergonzada

- Yo no sé que paso, de veras no trataré de averiguarlo, aunque no es difícil adivinar que tiene que ver con ese Edward, pero lo que haya sido tienes que superarlo

- Lo intento pero no es tan fácil Zafina – pude decir al fin

- Lo sé Bella pero compartir ese pequeño pensamiento es un inicio, pudiste decir algo, ¿te das cuenta amiga?, un paso a la vez Bella – y tenía razón

- Gracias Zafrina, nos vemos en la universidad

Cuando me vestí supe que no era tan terrible, seguía siendo la misma básicamente, la ropa me hacía ver mucho mejor de lo que me vi en dos años ¿acaso eso era lo que temía?, ¿algo en mi aún lo esperaba?, ¿seguir siendo la misma niña que dejó por si volvía? ¡sí!, definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo si tuve ese resquicio de esperanzas.

No supe su alguien fuera de los pocos amigos notó mi ligero cambio de imagen, pero entre los conocidos hubo nada más que palabras de asombro y aprobación, sobre todo de la señora Cole, quien fue la primera en sugerir que un poco de normalidad no me mataría. Con el paso de las semanas y gracias a mis nuevas amigas conocí a otros compañeros los que al principio se mostraron sorprendidos pero al poco tiempo parece que me aceptan como una más, hasta han surgido un par de invitaciones de algunos chicos, cosa que a Zafrina, Charlotte y Bree les parece graciosísimo pero a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo, todavía me perturba ver películas o escuchar música romántica, puedo con un poco de vida social pero cualquier atisbo relacionado con el amor es un recuerdo de Edward y lo que está impregnado de él no se puede simplemente reemplazar como mi guardarropa.

Hace unos días he notado que todas las tardes casi a la misma hora llega un chico a la biblioteca, esto no llamaría mi atención pues las bibliotecas son para eso, pero cada vez lo sorprendo mirándome, atento a mis movimientos, todas las tardes pide un libro distinto, se queda una hora y luego se va, libros de medicina en su mayoría, es probable que me esté volviendo algo paranoica pero juro que hoy sentí que estuvo a punto de decirme algo al devolver el libro y de pronto se arrepintió… Aunque también es probable que me esté convirtiendo en una loca paranoica o algo por el estilo

EPOV

¿Es posible que todo sea tan monótono?

Esta vez no permití volver a repetir la secundaria como en Forks, opté por tomar el programa de Ciencias en la Universidad de Alaska, la secundaria otra vez habría resultado insoportable, apenas tengo paciencia con la Universidad, otro año más y fingir ser un humano aunque sea un par de horas en el día tedioso, pero indispensable para mantener nuestro secreto ante los ojos de las personas. Rose tenía razón con el tiempo me he comportado con mi familia de forma imperdonable, la mayor parte del tiempo prefiero estar solo y las pocas ocasiones que comparto con mis hermanos casi no tengo que decir, Alice es quien parece entenderme de cierta forma y se lo agradezco, pues aun puedo ver en sus pensamientos la nostalgia que siente por su amiga, pero ya no me reprocha ni trata de persuadirme para ver a Bella, no estoy seguro si Alice dejo de ver mi futuro ligado al de Bella o simplemente se resiste a que las visiones lleguen a ella.

Pasa el tiempo y cada vez flaquea más mi resistencia, un par de veces estuve a punto de partir en su búsqueda pero en el último minuto cambié de opinión, con el paso del tiempo la vida de mi Bella debe ser algo distinta, es probable que me haya olvidado, y aunque era eso lo que busqué al alejarme de su lado, la sola idea de que su amor ya no sea mío me aterra, sé que sigo siendo un egoísta pero una parte de mi espera que su corazón me pertenezca.

Esta noche regresando de cazar, noté que Alice bloqueaba sus pensamientos, como queriendo encubrirlos de mi, trataba de traducir canciones en latín, mientras trabajaba en diseños de ropa, Jasper la observaba tan intrigado como yo en, pero ese duendecillo evadía todas nuestras preguntas

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? – pregunté por fin

- Nada importante Edward, ¿acaso no puedes estar sin tratar de espiar en nuestros pensamientos? – me respondió con mal humor, algo nada frecuente en Alice, pude dejarlo pasar, a penas he sido capaz de notar lo que me rodea, pero una extraña sensación de inquietud comenzó a apoderarse de mi

- ¿Amor estas segura? – pregunto Jasper tomando su mano

- ¡Necesito que me dejen en paz! – dijo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, y por más que traté de leer en su mente se resistía a que lo averiguara. Lo que sea que pasara por sus visiones me involucraba, eso era seguro, y tenía que averiguarlo en ese momento

- Alice, ¿puedo entrar?

- No, Edward, no quiero, te disgustarás conmigo, últimamente estás disgustado con todo el mundo

- Te prometo que no me disgustaré contigo, Alice, eres mi hermana – Intenté persuadirla con voz calmada aunque ardía por dentro, sentí que abrían la puerta, al encontrarme con el rostro de Alice este reflejaba preocupación, seguía poniendo una traba entre su mente y la mía, más supe exactamente de qué se trataba.

- Bella – mi voz era apenas un susurro

- Si, Edward, Bella, yo no quise… lo juro una visión de ella vino a mi de forma involuntaria, perdóname Edward

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Acaso está en peligro? – Alice miraba sorprendida con mi reacción, yo estaba como un loco tomándola de su minúsculo brazo – ¡Con un demonio Alice, dime que está pasando! - En ese instante Jasper llegó a su lado apartándome con brusquedad puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella en actitud protectora.

- Jaz, estoy bien, Edward no me causaba daño, está sorprendido eso es todo – Alice intentaba calmar los ánimos, más Jasper no relajaba su posición

- Está bien, no se lo que ocurre pero vamos a relajarnos ¿si? – Respondió Jasper, junto con sus palabras llegó la sensación de calma producto de su don para controlar las emociones.

- Ahora Alice me dirás todo – Dije con toda la calma que era capaz en medio de mi desesperación, Alice sin decir una palabra bajó su rostro evitando mi mirada, fue cuando su mente se despejo para mí. Un cúmulo de imágenes confusas se sucedían, lo primero que ví fue el rostro de Bella, tan claro que apenas pude sostenerme en pie, estaba en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, su semblante serio y melancólico, pálida, hermosa como siempre, la próxima visión, Bella conversando con un hombre sonreía algo tímida para él…, próxima visión Bella de su mano… Próxima visión ella besándolo… Luego todo fue caos…

En algún rincón de mi mente esta posibilidad era cierta, ¿tan estúpido fui al creer ser capaz de soportarlo?, la parte racional me susurraba que esto era parte del trato, pasaría tarde o temprano, ¿qué esperabas Cullen?, pero mi lado irracional, el hombre de las cavernas que vive en mi, no estaba por la labor de escuchar argumentos, solo deseaba saltar al cuello del sujeto que Alice me mostró, él tocándola, disfrutando de sus sonrisas, ser parte de su vida, sus besos, acariciar su cuerpo y…

- ¡No!, mierda, no, no! – Grité sin siquiera notar, estaba allí frente a Alice, un par de segundos bastaron, y estoy en llamas

- Ahí está Edward, el fruto de tu estupidez, no sé cuando sucederá exactamente pero será pronto, Bella no lo sabe aún pero está en su futuro, puede que ya lo conozca, no de la forma en que los ví, tu me entiendes, pero esta cerca

- No es posible – Articulé negando sus palabras, queriendo con todas mis fuerzas convencerme de que las advertencias de mi hermana eran falsas

- Te lo dije Edward pero nunca escuchas, alégrate entonces de que tus planes tengan un resultado como el de hoy

- ¡Alice! – Jasper dijo con tono de reprobación, luego se dirigió hasta mi que me encontraba petrificado – Edward las visiones de Alice no siempre son acertadas tú lo sabes – por supuesto lo sabía pero nada importaba ya, era otra vez el ser egoísta y posesivo loco de celos ansioso por recuperarla

- ¡Con un demonio Jasper!, ¿oíste lo que dijo?

- ¿Acaso no querías una vida distinta para ella?, la razón de alejar a Bella de tu lado era el futuro que Alice te mostró – Jasper tenía razón, pero me resultaba inconcebible

- ¡NO!, es decir, sí, pero no ahora, no de esta forma – dije sonando como un niño

- Eres un ingenuo si pensabas que Bella vestiría santos entonces, la gente sigue adelante con su vida ¿te lo habían dicho? – sentenció Alice con ojos cargados de resentimiento

Comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta a Jasper y Alice, necesitaba estar solo con todo aquello que estaba consumiéndome

- Aléjate, huye como siempre, pero no podrás correr lo suficientemente rápido, para dejar atrás la culpa Edward, si, la culpa, ahora sabes que estuviste todo este tiempo obstinado en el peor de los errores – Fueron las palabras de aquel duendecillo furioso antes de salir a toda prisa de la casa.

Corrí, otra vez, lejos de Alice, lejos de sus visiones, lejos de la verdad que encerraban sus palabras, lo único que escucho es el crujir de la nieve bajo mis pies, los ruidos del bosque, no pensar…imposible… en efecto esta es la consecuencia que buscaba, una vida para Bella llena de normalidad -¿_será suficiente la normalidad, un destino diferente del que le esperaba a mi lado- _teoría, cada uno de mis planes, dolían pero eran parte de mi fantasía, hoy la realidad me golpea, y simplemente no puedo soportarlo, debí escucharla, tener algo de fé en sus elecciones, por algún motivo Bella me escogió, me convertí en el maldito con suerte dueño de su corazón – _ella me pertenece_ – lo tomé, huí de ella, rompí su corazón, decidí por los dos _– idiota_ – lo estoy pagando, estoy en el puto infierno, muy pronto ella estará con otro, y todas esas cosas que me entregó serán de un hombre que tenga valor para permanecer a su lado, mientras me consumo de celos y culpa, dos años los mas largos de mi existencia, en los cuales cada día son un desafío para no volver arrastrándome a su lado suplicando perdón, cada instante tirado por la borda en un par de segundos, no sé si me faltaba una excusa o la realidad me golpea, sigo siendo el mismo egoísta ahora mucho peor que antes, una parte me grita que ella estará bien con la vida que la obligué a tomar, pero la otra quiere arrancar la cabeza de que ha osado posar sus ojos y esperanzas en ella _– ¿acaso será muy tarde? -_ ¡NO!, maldita sea no - ¿Qué hago? – dije mirando al cielo ¡qué ironía!

Edward, ya sabes que tienes que hacer, lo has sabido desde el primer día que te alejaste de ella – susurró a mis espaldas Alice

Alice, yo… simplemente no puedo – contesté casi sin convencimiento – la herí demasiado, jamás podrá perdonarme

Has sido un idiota, no voy a mentir, pero aún es tiempo de hacer algo al respecto, ella te ama… aún, no puedes pedir que lo haga eternamente, hasta el amor se cansa si abusas de él hermano, si vuelves hazlo por completo o mejor déjala ir en serio, extraño mucho a mi amiga pero no quiero que la dañes una vez más

Será jodidamente difícil lograr su perdón si es que lo consigo alguna vez – susurré – sería una locura Alice – observé como su rostro comenzaba a iluminarse pero con cautela me dijo

Cuentas con el apoyo de todos, es más todo este tiempo hemos estado esperando que te decidas a hacer lo correcto – Alice se encogió de hombros como si lo que acabara de decirme fuese lo más natural

Alice quiero estar solo un momento, te prometo que no huiré a ningún lado, solo quiero estar un rato a solas – la verdad necesitaba pensar

Está bien Edward, no insistiré, pero sabes que tu tiempo es limitado, llegará un momento que las decisiones que tomes serán inevitables y tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias, para nosotros eso es mucho tiempo – se alejó de mi con rapidez, mientras yo no volví con mi familia hasta la mañana siguiente, de forma irrevocable he tomado un camino.


	3. Chapter 3 Cruzando el límite

CAPITULO 3

Cruzando el límite

BPOV

Algo extraño sucede.

Escuchar el CD de Edward fue como abrir la caja de Pandora, salieron a la luz todos los fantasmas, en este caso los vampiros, mi vampiro. Externalizar de alguna forma significó un cambio, ahora me esfuerzo, cada día, por dejar de ser la sombra de mis propios recuerdos, me ha servido, esta nueva actitud me trajo mas confianza y menos soledad, en un par de semanas gracias a mi fiel amiga Zafrina he tenido mas contacto humano, fue realmente bueno, tímidamente me entero del ritmo de la normalidad que siempre me rodeó, nada más he sido yo la paralizada, siento que ingresé por segunda vez a la Universidad con otros ojos, compartir una tarde de conversación y risas no me altera como antes, hasta le pedí a Charlie que enviara mi vieja camioneta

-¿Bromeas Bells? – me dijo a través del teléfono

- No papá, quiero mi camioneta, no la has vendido o algo así ¿verdad? – reí por lo bajo –

- ¿Acabo de escuchar una risa?, diablos hija no sé que te ha pasado y no me importa si es que es motivo para escucharte viva otra vez, enviaré tu camioneta cuanto antes cariño – su voz sonaba entrecortada por la emoción

- Gracias Charlie…

Ahora que tengo de vuelta mi vieja y nostálgica camioneta, hice que volvieran a instalarle un equipo de sonido. Desde el día aquel en que volví a escuchar a Edward, me reconcilié poco a poco con el resto de los sonidos lentamente, pienso que mi propio resentimiento construyo una barrera con el resto del mundo, sobre todo con el resto romántico, simplemente no era capaz de soportar como por dentro hervían todos los recuerdos y me quemaban al no dejarlos salir. La noche en que pude nombrarlo en voz alta me permitió intentar volver de la oscuridad, como es obvio Zafrina, Charlotte y Bree no han dejado de seguir preguntando las cosas más increíbles, quieren detalles de todo, exorcismo emocional le dicen ellas, yo le llamo curiosidad por la vida ajena, pero en la medida de lo que es posible trato de hablar con la mayor sinceridad de Edward y el resto de su familia, aunque nada más con ellas que son mis amigas más cercanas. Las opiniones están divididas, algunas veces, "Edward rompecorazones", como lo apodaron se transforma en el príncipe encantado y otras es el maldito bastardo, lo defienden, luego lo odian y después casi todas las veces quedan confundidas y con más dudas para la próxima sesión, hablar de "él" o el resto de los Cullen hace que todos mis recuerdos sean más reales. Pero todo no es cambio, los recuerdos de mi pasado duelen como siempre, comprendo que será parte de mi vida este sentimiento de pérdida. Más a pesar de todo lo racional que intento ser por el día, las noches son las mismas de siempre sumado a una extraña sensación de agitación, están las pesadillas, la falta casi total de sueño, el desconsuelo, el vacío, y desde que enfrenté al único rastro tangible de mis recuerdos, sueño con Edward como en los tiempos en que no estábamos juntos aún pero todo mi inconsciente advertía su presencia, es ridículo, probablemente mi mente esté gastándome otro juego para compensar la tristeza y hacer frente al día.

Si alguien se sorprendió con mis ligeros cambios ha sido Anna que celebra cada uno de ellos, la otra tarde en el turno de la mañana, mientras hacíamos una pausa para tomar un café, se acercó hasta donde estaba ordenando algunas entregas

- Te queda magnifico ese atuendo querida – Anna y su amable comentario de todas las mañanas

- ¿En serio?, me sentía algo insegura con estos jeans – contesté algo avergonzada

- Absolutamente, me gusta como te ves Bella, no sólo por la ropa, lo entiendes, eso no es más que un detalle para quienes te conocemos mejor

- Tienes razón, la apariencia no es lo único que importa en este caso, principalmente soy yo tratando de seguir con mi vida

- Hablando de seguir adelante, ¿has pensado en comenzar a salir con alguien? – Dijo casi arrepentida por su comentario – Disculpa Bella no quiero ser entrometida – Anna de pronto parecía una niña sorprendida en una travesura

- Descuida Anna, no me molesta tu pregunta, simplemente no estoy pensando en esas cosas por ahora ¿sabes? – En serio esa idea aún sonaba extravagante

- ¿Acaso has notado al joven que se queda cada hora en que estás de turno? – Su observación me llamó la atención

-Emmm… no, es decir, sé a quien te refieres pero creo que su interés está en los libros, no en mi – después de mi comentario no volvió a insistir con el tema.

Pero suele suceder que esos temas que preferiría no tocar surgen con mayor frecuencia.

Esta tarde Zafrina, Bree y Charlotte vinieron a recogerme a la biblioteca, almorzaríamos juntas en el parque y luego a la Universidad, mientras buscaba mi abrigo escuché que las chicas hablaban apuntando a la misma dirección, no fue necesario voltear a ver para saber de quien se trataba, era el extraño muchacho que mencionó Anna en la mañana y que no faltaba un solo día a estudiar.

- Hey Bells – susurró Zafrina – Garrett no te quita los ojos de encima

- ¿Tú lo conoces? – Pregunté llena de curiosidad

- ¿Qué si lo conoce?, en serio Bella, ¿realmente no sabes quién es? – intervino Charlotte mirándome como si me creciera un tercer ojo

- ¿Debería conocerlo? – dije aún intrigada, no recordaba estar en alguna clase con él o algo por el estilo

- Su nombre es Garrett Stevens, estudia medicina, tercer año, está buenorro por si no lo habías notado, dicen que es brillante y por lejos uno de los más populares del campus, cada falda anda tras esos huesos Bells – Bree hablaba sin parar y reprimiendo la risa

- Ok, ok chicas ya me han hecho un completo reporte, me sorprende que no conozcan su número de seguro social – No pude evitar mirar hacia su mesa y encontrarme con sus ojos curiosos – chicas por favor no lo sigan mirando – definitivamente el disimulo no es lo de ellas – mejor nos vamos a almorzar – tomé a Zafrina del brazo para salir a toda prisa de la biblioteca.

Una vez en parque cada una hablaba sin descanso.

- Te envidio Bella, ese hombre si que es guapísimo ¿vieron acaso cómo la miraba?, yo quiero ser tu, pero sin la parte de la virginidad jajaja – Charlotte levantaba las cejas en un gesto de lo más gracioso

- Que dices Charlotte ese Garrett o como se llame sólo estaba estudiando

- Si cómo no, buen intento Bella eres despistada pero no ciega – es verdad- no creas que me había pasado desapercibido las miradas de Garrett cada vez que voy a verte o estudiar a la biblioteca – me atoré con mi ensalada mientras escuchaba

- Como sea, no cruzamos una sola palabra ni me interesa chicas, ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie – no necesité decir más para que lo entendieran, mis amigas son directas pero saben cuando dejar de presionar… por un rato a lo menos

- En todo caso yo digo que esto amerita una charla de chicas en casa de Bella, además necesito consejo – dijo Bree sonriendo

- No me digas, ¿de casualidad tiene que ver con Nick? – a Zafrina no se le escapan detalles

- Sii ¿qué puedo decir?, me encanta pero no sabe que existo…

Así continuó el almuerzo, por fin no volvieron al tema de Garrett, al llegar a la Universidad cada una tuvo tanto trabajo en clases que al terminar la jornada, partimos sin los ánimos más que para llegar a casa, con la promesa de reunirnos en la mía la noche siguiente.

Por algún motivo me inquietan las palabras de Zafrina ¿acaso le gusto a Garrett?, hasta yo lo pensé en algún momento, porque más allá de lo obvio definitivamente es extraña su actitud, espero en el mejor de los casos que sea nuestra imaginación.

No importa lo cansada que me encuentre… no puedo evitar los perturbadores sueños, las pesadillas disminuyen dando paso a la inquietud de las otras noches… un presentimiento… ¿le ocurrirá algo?, ¿dónde estará?, si hasta hace poco el vacío me despertaba hoy lo hacen las imágenes mas vívidas de Edward, tan claras como la realidad, sin piedad llega la mañana despierto con el corazón roto y la piel ardiendo.

Producto de mi tránsito nocturno, desperté algo tarde, razón por la cual llegué casi con el tiempo justo a la biblioteca, suerte que mi camioneta me ahorra un par de minutos. Apenas si habían transcurrido veinte minutos cuando apareció Garrett, como siempre seleccionando algún tomo de medicina, de reojo pude confirmar que efectivamente observa en mi dirección más de lo que la casualidad permite, lo dejé pasar y puse manos a la obra. Ya a la hora de salida, mi camioneta se negó a partir ¡genial!, varios intentos después, cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida una voz a mis espalda me sacó de mis pensamientos

- ¿Problemas con tu auto? – para mi enorme sorpresa (y sonrojo) era Garrett quien preguntaba

- Em… si, no es nada – contesté mordiendo mis labios con nerviosismo

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo? – dijo mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el asiento de su carro

- Está bien, es decir, si no es molestia claro

- Para nada, por cierto soy Garrett Stevens – extendió su mano para darme un ligero apretón

- Isabella Swan – respondí mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían otra vez

- Lo sé – esbozó apenas… yo hice como que no había escuchado lo último

Luego de una breve revisión a mi vieja camioneta que me hizo sentir algo incómoda, junto a su deportivo del año, sentenció

- Creo que es algo simple, al parecer dejaste las luces encendidas y se fue la batería, eso lo podemos resolver ahora mismo – sonrió radiante

Mientras acercaba su vehículo al mio, tuve algo de tiempo para mirarlo con un poco más de atención, realmente algo en su rostro es agradable, facciones masculinas pero suaves si es eso posible, sonrisa impecable enmarcados en un par de ojos azules curiosos que resaltan con su tez levemente morena, hay algo elegante pero sin pretensión. Estaba inmersa en mi diálogo interno cuando escuché

- ¿Así que te gustan los clásicos? – obviamente fue la frase más elegante que encontró para mi vejestorio.

- Es lo mio – respondí con mi mente vagando por la imagen de cierto vejestorio que amo con locura

- Bueno Isabella, creo que ya está – hizo arrancar mi camioneta para confirmar lo que decía

- Gracias por tu ayuda, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez – de verdad estaba agradecida

- No hay de qué Isabella ha sido un placer… ¿puedo invitarte a un café? – Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas entendí

- No puedo Garrett, te lo agradezco y todo pero estoy retrasada para la Universidad – juro que podrían freír huevos en mis mejillas

- Disculpa, no quise incomodarte Isabella

- Tal vez la otro día

- Está bien Isabella – dijo con una nota de desilusión en su voz – Nos vemos entonces

- Nos vemos Garrett y gracias otra vez – Traté de arrancar mi pobre camioneta lo más rápido que pude

¿Por qué no podía aceptar su amistad?, no me mataría, por el contrario en el último mes hice amigos y no es que cada uno de ellos intentara algo más

- ¿Garrett? – dije en un impulso

- ¿si Isabella?

- Quizás en la Universidad nos encontremos

- Me parece un estupenda idea – dijo sin disimular su entusiasmo

- Ok, ahora si me voy

- Vale no quiero que llegues tarde… Adiós Isabella, por cierto lindo nombre

- Gra… gracias – al parecer es lo único que sé decir.

Mientras conducía el escaso trayecto a la Universidad, preferí no hablar de esto con mi trío de amigas, quiero evitar al máximo la especulación, pero mi plan de revelar cero información duró apenas un par de horas, fui descubierta en la pausa entre clases cuando nos reunimos en el casino, entre la cantidad de estudiante apareció Garrett a quien hasta hoy jamás ví transitando por estos lugares del campus, venía junto a lo que supuse era su amigo

- Hola de nuevo Isabella – sonrió divertido, juro que el rostro de Charlotte estaba un poco desorbitado

- Que tal Garret – respondí intentando aparentar normalidad – te presento a mis amigas Zafrina, Charlotte y Bree – mientras hacía la presentación esquivé sus miradas llenas de preguntas

- Que tal soy Garrett Stevens y este es mi amigo Adam Bingley, Isabella nos preguntábamos si podemos acompañarlas – antes de que pudiera articular una palabra Bree se adelantó

- Claro chicos, por cierto es un placer – Bree pestañaba sin cesar

- Encantados, ahora díganme ¿les podemos traer algo?, nosotros iremos por unos refrescos, ¿alguien más quiere?

- Gracias, sería estupendo – contestó rápidamente Zafrina

- Está bien, volvemos en un minuto – dijo Adam

Mientras se alejaban, tres pares de ojos llenos de preguntas estaban sobre mí

- Bella Swan, eres malvada – dijo Bree con fingida molestia

- ¿De qué nos perdimos?, habla Bella – me increpó Bree

- Shhh, por favor luego les cuento – dije rápidamente con la vista puesta en los chicos que regresaban a nuestra mesa

- Niña de esta no te salvas, en la noche nos podrás al corriente – Zafrina susurró justo antes de que Garrett y Adam llegaran hasta nosotras

- Está bien…

Resultó ser que Garrett y Adam van en el mismo nivel de medicina, mientras platicábamos noté la impecable educación de ambos; Adam algo más formal que Garrett, probablemente por ser de Inglaterra, es la perfecta imagen del típico caballero Inglés, con un marcado acento, me pregunté si Mr. Darcy sería como él, tan alto, con cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Por su parte, Garrett tenía a mis amigas al borde del desmayo, tomaba el control de la mayor parte de la conversación, respondiendo el mini cuestionario de las chifladas en cuestión, con bromas o galanterías que supuse les encantaba. Las risas provenientes de nuestra mesa llamaron la atención, sobre todo por quienes nos acompañaban, mis amigas y yo estábamos lo bastante lejos de la popularidad, así que Garrett y Adam eran una novedad para los que están más enterados del chismorreo universitario. Entre preguntas y respuestas Garrett miraba a mi dirección, no fue tan inquisitivo conmigo como con las chicas, lo que agradecí internamente, no sabía bien como comportarme ante esta situación

- Así que otra vez te quedaste sin batería Bella? – Zafrina preguntó divertida – nunca conocí a alguien más despistado –continuó

- Gracias Zafrina – respondí todavía más ruborizada

- Yo soy igual, además gracias a su clásico modelo hoy estamos sentados con ustedes – respondió Garrett dedicándome una sonrisa de aliento

- Si, bueno, ya es hora de entrar a clases ¿no? – dije desviando su mirada

- Tienes razón otra vez – Garrett sonrió un poco avergonzado – señoritas, hemos pasado un rato genial con ustedes

- Sin dudas – afirmó Adam

- Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo – Charlotte le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Adam

- Nos vemos chicos – dije mientras me levantaba de la silla recogiendo mis cosas, gesto que el resto comenzó a imitar

- ¿Isabella? – Garrett me sujetó ligeramente del brazo

- Este fin de semana daremos una pequeña fiesta en casa de mis padres, me preguntaba si tu y las chicas quieren acompañarnos ese día – su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa

- Garrett, yo ...no… - estaba buscando la mejor forma de declinar la invitación cuando sentí un pisotón de Charlotte y las miradas asesinas de Zafrina

- Estaremos encantadas, no teníamos planes para este fin de semana ¿cierto chicas? – dijo Charlotte

- Siii – gritaron a coro las traidoras

-Supongo que en ese caso no tengo opción – dije lanzándoles miradas de advertencias a su entusiasmo pero tratando de sonar divertida

- Siendo así estaremos en contacto, Isabella ¿me das tu número de celular? – mierda que se hace en estos casos

- Ok, anota…

En cuanto los chicos se despidieron, el "comando cupido" no habló de otra cosa durante todo el día, repasando detalladamente cada trazo de la conversación, hasta interpretando cada gesto, que según ella significaba "algo más". Por la noche vino la peor parte, llegaron a casa más temprano que de costumbre hablando y suspirando como adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas

- ¡Jesús!, ¿acaso no han visto ha un par de hombres en la vida? –dije tratando de bajarle el perfil

- Bella ¿acaso estás ciega?, ¿sorda?, ¿las dos?, a ese par uno no se lo encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina – Bree hablaba como si su lógica en el asunto fuese algo evidente

-Tiene razón Bellita, Garrett puso sus ojos en ti cuando la mitad de la población femenina está en casa trazando planes para meterse en sus sábanas

- No me interesa, eso es todo, no de la forma en que a ustedes les gustaría, pervertidas – dije soltando una risa

- Ay Bella, no mates nuestra esperanza, por lo menos dale una oportunidad como amigo, de paso nosotras gozamos de los beneficios – Charlotte se frotaba las manos - ¿y viste cómo es guapo su amigo?,sii, soy una pervertida, mientras Adam hablaba con ese acento, por mi mente atravesaban las imágenes más sucias jejeje

- Sii Bella sean amigos, es todo un chico bueno ese Garrett ¿lo notaste amiga?, quiere especializarse en pediatría – Zafrina suspiraba enumerando sus cualidades

- Además no tendremos otra oportunidad de jugar en las ligas mayores Bells – agregó Bree – porque ellos son las ligas mayores, la familia de Garrett es de las más influyentes de Nueva York, su padre es un inversionista muy exitoso, de Adam no sé mucho pero no hay que ser muy inteligente para notar que corre con la misma suerte de su amigo

- ¡Está bien, está bien!, pero sólo amigo, nada más, ya lo saben, no quiero insinuaciones mucho menos de cosas románticas, están advertidas – quise sonar muy severa para que esté claro

- ¡Yupiii! – dijo Charlotte alzando los brazos en señal de victoria – de todas formas cada una venía con un plan B para convencerte

- Son malvadas, de veras… - dije antes de echarme a reír

Los días siguientes fueron sólo dos cosas, Garrett y Adam… en serio para el final de la semana ya estaba un poco cabreada, así que cuando Garrett me llamó para confirmar sentí la tentación de inventar una excusa, lo que me detuvo fue el entusiasmo del trio de locas adorable, por una parte y por otra mis deseos de terminar rápido con todo esto, extrañamente siento una especie de ¿culpa?, ridículo, lo sé, algo en mi siente que traiciono a Edward, repito sé que es una locura, cuando estoy segura que en estos momentos está inmerso en sus "distracciones", "los de mi especie nos distraemos con facilidad", aún resuenan en mi sus últimas palabras, a dos años mi nombre debe ser un pálido recuerdo, sabe dios si está metido en las pantaletas de alguna vampira impactante a la que no tiene que proteger con cada paso que da… ¿cuándo dejará de doler tanto?, "un horrible día tras otro", por lo menos para mí duele como el demonio, y me alegra que sea de esa forma, a pesar de toda esta pesadilla, es un alivio imaginar que para Edward su vida es diferente, que siguió adelante con normalidad.

El Viernes comenzaron los preparativos para la fiesta de Garrett, sesión completa de Belleza, elección de las prendas que consideraban "perfectas para la ocasión" y un sinfín de fantasías sobre lo que acontecería la noche siguiente, por mí parte la fantasía más salvaje que pude concebir fue planear acudir un rato y luego volver a casa cuando el resto se distraiga lo suficiente.

El sábado Garrett pasó a recogernos, pero yo insistí en ir con mi propio vehículo, para volver sin necesitar de la ayuda de otra persona. Las chicas subieron en mi vieja camioneta a regañadientes pero no hicieron comentarios, sabían que estaba al límite de mi resistencia. Garrett guiaba el camino, yo lo seguía en mi camioneta, 30 minutos de viaje a las afueras de la cuidad y habíamos llegado a una impresionante propiedad, moderna y lujosa, iluminada por cientos de faroles que daban la bienvenida desde el acceso principal hasta la puerta de la casa. Garrett nos ayudó a descender de mi camioneta, y finalmente tomó mi mano para guiarme al interior de la casa, me hizo sentir algo incómoda pero estaba muy nerviosa por lo que encontraría adentro de la mansión, así que su mano fue de gran ayuda. En mi imaginario de historias urbanas sabía de muchas fiestas Universitarias que se salían de control, esperé encontrarme con barriles de cerveza por doquier y universitarios semi desnudos corriendo por la casa, en lugar de eso nada más encontramos a unas 15 personas en el enorme salón principal, compartiendo de lo que era más una reunión a una fiesta, escuchando música a niveles tolerables, compartiendo algunas cervezas y otros tragos que no pude identificar, bastante menos atemorizante que lo imaginado. Zafrina, Bree y Charlotte, luego de las presentaciones de rigor tomaron rápidamente parte de las pláticas y las risas, los amigos de Garrett aunque adinerados me parecieron en su mayoría gente simpática, salvo dos o tres mujeres que no dejaron de lanzar miradas de asombro ante la cercanía que Garrett mostraba hacía mi. Por fortuna, la noche transcurrió rápido y sin complicaciones, me quedé en el lugar hasta donde la educación me permitió pasar por alguien que de veras disfrutaba de la velada. Con Bree, Zafrina Y Charlotte, era otra historia, se veían muy entretenidas, me alegre muchísimo por reprimir mi impulso egoísta de buscar excusas y hacer que las chicas pasaran tan buen rato.

Garrett se mostraba muy atento sin ser un acosador, al ver que sólo me limité a pedir refrescos sin alcohol toda la noche, hizo lo mismo, no tomó nada más fuerte que una red bull, platicamos muchísimo, no me sorprendió notar su inteligencia y naturalidad, en serio esperaba ser amiga de él.

-Bueno creo que yo partiré, son las dos de la mañana y debo que madrugar aunque sea domingo tengo un montón de pendientes – le dije a Garrett

- ¿Tan temprano?, ¿no puedes quedarte media hora más? – dudé en un principio pero mejor si vamos a ser amigos es mostrarme firme.

- Lo siento Garrett pero necesito descansar un poco – conteste

- Siendo así déjame llevarte a casa, es muy peligroso conducir a estas horas – me hablaba en tono de preocupación – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

- No – me apresuré en decir – conduzco con mucha calma, te llamo cuando llegue a casa

- ¿Estás segura?, realmente no me siento cómodo dejándote conducir después de todos los refrescos que tomaste – en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa

- Correré el riesgo –respondí siguiéndole el juego

- Chicas yo me voy – me dirigí a mis amigas las cuales se encontraban en alegre conversación con un grupo de chicos, entre ellos Adam sentado cada vez mas cerca de Charlotte

- Está bien, vamos contigo – respondieron sin mucho entusiasmo, pero Adam se apresuró en decir

- Isabella yo puedo llevarlas de vuelta si no te importa – por la radiante sonrisa de las chicas sabía la respuesta

- ¿Les parece bien? – pregunté de pura cortesía

- No te preocupes Bella estaremos bien. Llama cuando llegues a casa – Bree me lanzo un beso al aire, mientras Charlotte disimuladamente me mostraba su pulgar hacia arriba y Zafrina me guiñaba un ojo, no pude contener la risa.

- Te acompaño a la salida Isabella – Garrett se ofreció de inmediato

- Vale, buenas noches – dije alzando mi mano en un gesto de despedida y salí del salón con la imagen feliz de mis amigas.

- Gracias Garrett me la he pasado muy bien – lo decía en serio

- Me alegro Isabella – la verdad es que organicé todo esto para que vinieras a mi casa y poder platicar una velada entera contigo – mientras Garrett hablaba mi rostro se tornaba rojo intenso y yo quería que la tierra me tragara

- Garrett, yo sólo puedo ofrecer mi amistad – decidí ser sincera enseguida

- ¿Tienes novio? – su voz estaba cargada de desilusión

- No, nada de eso pero es complicado, una larga historia … tu me entiendes

- ¿Fantasmas en el closet? – reí un poco histérica ante su observación … _si supiera lo cerca que está _

- Sí – fue mi respuesta – no estoy preparada, no se si volveré a estarlo – un nudo en la garganta se arremolinó y casi no me de dejó continuar – no es justo estar al lado de alguien de la forma en que me encuentro yo

- Está bien lo entiendo, pero creo que esa decisión podrías dejársela a quien tome el riesgo, yo no le temo al pasado – respondió con toda seguridad – tengo mucha paciencia

- No esperes otra cosa de mi Garrett, es mejor que lo sepas – quería salir corriendo, mas que por sus palabras, por los recuerdos que trajo consigo

- Estoy advertido entonces – me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de abrir la puerta de mi carro –pero yo soy muy testarudo, no habías escuchado eso de que la paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias? – su convicción me dejó atónita

- Que tengas buenas noches Garrett, deben estar esperando por ti adentro

- La fiesta acaba de terminar para mí, avísame que llegaste bien – respondió

- Ok, nos vemos, adiós

- Chao Isabella – dijo en tono italiano antes de voltear de regreso a su casa.

Necesitaba estar sola, el viaje de regreso a casa me hizo de maravillas, pues pude pensar con claridad, Garrett me agrada muchísimo, pero jamás en la forma en que él quiere, en sus palabras había mucho de cierto, no puedo gastar mi vida esperando milagros, sin embargo este sentimiento es más profundo que perder el novio de la adolescencia, Edward será siempre lo más importante de mi vida, pero no puedo explicarlo de modo que el resto no crea que es un infantil encaprichamiento, desde que nuestras vidas se cruzaron, la mía vivió un punto de inflexión, y sin él, de forma irremediable estoy incompleta, rota.

Al llegar a casa entré buscando casi con necesidad el disco de Edward, sin pensar en nada más que las notas que escapaban melancólicas del reproductor, me metí en la cama temblando no sé si de frío o de tristeza… lloré, me permití extrañarlo, nombrarlo y vagar sin censura por los recuerdos que evito ensañándome en los detalles_,- te amo Edward, te amo, te amo- _repetí en voz alta hasta dormir.

Al día siguiente decidí ir a casa de mis amigas para saber qué había sucedido con ellas, cuando llegué a pesar de ser la hora de almuerzo venían recién saliendo de la cama, por lo visto la noche para ellas había terminado mucho más tarde.

- Bells, en serio, creo que me enamoré – la voz de Charlotte parecía la de una niña – Adam es… mmm déjame pensar… no, no tengo palabras, está fuera de todas las categorías, y lo mejor de todo es que está soltero ¿te imaginas Bella?, soltero, pretendo que sea solo por un tiempo la soltería – Creo que en este punto Charlotte pensaba en voz alta

- Lo que es yo, hace mucho no tenía una noche como esa, estuvo perfecto, conocí a muchos amigos de Garrett, están guapísimos – dijo Zafrina mientras tomaba un cuenco de cereales con leche – pero tú Bella ¿porqué te fuiste tan temprano?

- Estaba cansada eso es todo – respondí

- Yo creo que otra vez estabas pensando en Edward ¿o me equivoco? – la voz de Bree salía desde la cocina

- Bella es hora de seguir con tu vida, pero en serio, no lo digo por Garrett, puede ser él, otro o ninguno pero a Edward debes intentar olvidarlo, no es como si fuera a volver, ya no volvió amiga, ni siquiera se preocupó de que quedaste vuelta un desastre todo este tiempo, o tu amiga esa tal Alice que siempre te empeñas en defender – las palabras de Zafrina me dolieron pero eran ciertas

- Tienes razón pero no estoy lista, aún no – mi defensa sonó patética

Con un poco de suerte cambiaron de tema media hora para luego continuar con el desglose de la noche que vivieron, por más que me esforcé por mantener la plática, las palabras de Garrett y Zafrina seguían haciendo mella en mi mente, tuve suficiente espacio para amar a Edward y para sentirme enojada con el y hasta con Alice, si yo fui nada más que una distracción ¿porqué tomó todo lo que podía?, ¿porqué Alice se comportó como una hermana conmigo para después no tener el valor de despedirse?... tantas preguntas eternamente abiertas, sin respuesta, sea como sea, arrancar de mi corazón, a Edward es tarea perdida pero debo encontrar la forma de abrir la puerta a la parte de mi vida que tendrá que vivir con eso.

EPOV

Llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas por los nevados bosques, el alba me sorprendió en lo que para mí apenas habían sido minutos. No podía dejar de pensar o maldecir por partes iguales las visiones de Alice, insistir en que me mostrara sus pensamientos, hizo parecer un juego de niños todo el tiempo que pasé lejos de mi Bella, ¿mi Bella?, esa pregunta me atormentaba, esto si era el infierno, el purgatorio y todos los escenarios más dolorosos que puse alguna vez pude imaginar, pues a diferencia de mi fantasías, esta visión estaba cerca y consolidándose… y eso que aún no se concretaba lo peor… él besándola es una cosa apenas tolerable, pero el haciéndola suya, probando su piel de una forma en que yo mismo nunca hice, desataban al monstruo que vive en mi, queriendo arrancar sus manos junto a cada parte que ose tener el más mínimo contacto con su cuerpo, o su corazón, ambos son míos. Las motivaciones que me hicieron alejarme de ella de forma tan estúpida (ahora lo veo claro), esta vez me hacen querer volver a Bella, la razón me abandonó hace unas horas, sospecho que era el empujón que necesitaba, mentiría si no reconozco que ideé mil excusas diferentes para tratar de acercarme, tuve que morderme la lengua un millón más para no suplicarle a Alice que espiara en su vida, pensaba que el motivo principal para no llevar a la práctica mi elucubraciones era mi afán de darle a Bella una vida normal, pero bajo mis altruistas deseos yacía el miedo de que ella me rechazara por haber sido un patán_, bien Cullen ahora que es demasiado tarde lo reconoces, _me pateo mentalmente por cobarde y egoísta.

Llegué a casa bastante entrada la mañana, quería pensar cada paso a seguir, y encontrar la mejor forma de comunicarlo, alguien no sería feliz con mi decisión a estas alturas poco me importaba, pero lo mejor sería quedar en buen término con todos los que han tenido que soportarme en estos últimos años.

Como sospechaba Alice ya había anunciado mi llegada, al entrar a casa estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, a pesar de que mi hermana se encargo de reunirlos a todos, no dijo de qué se trataba, cosa que agradecí.

- Veo que Alice no ha dicho de que se trata, gracias pequeña

- No hay de que hermanito – contesto con gesto indiferente pero en sus pensamientos había un hervidero de palabras _"diles ya por favor, me estas matando", _

- Bueno después de lo que vi anoche, es decir lo que este duendecillo me mostró, no lo tomé muy bien, tenía que pensar, ustedes saben mejor que nadie lo que ha sido este tiempo para mi y cuáles eran mis razones para alejarme de Bella – no sabía cómo continuar

- Claro hijo lo entendemos, somos tu familia corazón – Esme hablo para infundirme confianza

- Creo que alejarme de Bella fue un error – una estampida de palabras y palabrotas inundó mi mente en ese momento, provenientes de mi familia:

- _Pedazo de idiota_ – Rosalie siempre tan sutil, mientras me dedicaba miradas asesinas

- _Te lo dije hermano _– Emmett y sus sencillas verdades

- _Pobre de mi hijo – _Esme y su infinita compasión

- _Por fin lo ves claro tonto –_ el duendecillo en cuestión

Carlisle rompió el silencio de la habitación, y frenó los diálogos mentales

- Hijo, la pregunta es ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Volver papá, o mejor dicho, ir dónde ella se encuentre y tratar de recuperarla – por unos instantes todos los sonidos, hasta los mentales cesaron, sólo los interrumpió un chillido

- Que felicidad hermanito, sabía que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de lo idiota que has sido, encontrarla será facilísimo, ya verás – Alice no paraba de dar brinquitos por toda la habitación - ¿oíste Jas?, volveré a ver a Bella

-No te emociones Alice, iré por mi cuenta, ya bastante han padecido por mis errores – no quería arrastrar una vez más a mi familia en mis locuras

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Edward Cullen?, nosotros te acompañaremos, lo he visto – respondió sacándome la lengua

- De ninguna manera esto es algo que hare solo – insistí

- ¿Y tu crees que lo lograrás sin mi ayuda hermanito?, necesitarás mucho apoyo para recuperarla, estará furiosa al principio con todos nosotros, sobre todo contigo y conmigo – dijo entristecida, Alice había dado en un punto que no tenía contemplado, en efecto sería necesaria mucha ayuda para acercarme a Bella

- De todas formas no puedo forzarlos a seguirme – contesté sinceramente

- Nosotros iremos contigo y no se hable más – dijo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper

- Si, te acompañaremos, además es mi forma reivindicar el daño que les hice con mi debilidad – Jasper aún se sentía culpable

- Hijo tu sabes que estaremos contigo, y si Bella es tu destino, te ayudaremos a recuperarla – dijo Esme rodeando sus brazos en mi cintura

- Con tal de no verte como un idiota los próximos 100 años, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea, además Alaska me aburre un poco – dijo Rose tratando de mostrarse indiferente aunque por lo que ví en sus pensamientos estoy convencido de le tomó un poco de afecto a Bella – _diles algo y lo negare todo – _me advirtió

- Tienes todo mi apoyo hermanito, va estar difícil traer de vuelta a Bells, pero qué diablos, ya estaba extrañando a quien sonrojar – Emmett estaba realmente entusiasmado

- Edward, espero que sepas lo que haces, ya bastante daño le hemos causado en el pasado a esa niña y no permitiré que pase una segunda vez, tu indecisión ha hecho de ambos personas muy infelices, así que si quieres volver es mejor que hables en serio – Carlisle, tenía toda la razón, mi falta de confianza nos trajo hasta este punto

- Lo sé Carlisle, es definitivo, esta vez viviré con mis decisiones y me mantendré firme en ellas

- Eso espero- sentenció

- Asi que ¿cuál será el plan para traer a nuestra Bella de vuelta?, presiento que flores y chocolates no surtirán efecto en esta oportunidad – Emmett veía todo como si fuese un desafío

- La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, antes que todo tengo que averiguar dónde está – dije desesperado por tener una pista

- Yo sé dónde está Edward – interrumpió Alice dejándome atónito, si por mis venas corriera sangre o mi corazón latiera, de seguro habría escapado de mi pecho – cuando supe el camino que seguirías me puse a trabajar, Bella está en el estado de Maine en Orono específicamente – recordaba el estado y aquella ciudad, el clima es bastante hostil como para ser nuestra residencia – está allá desde hace dos años y no ha regresado a Forks desde entonces – la voz de Alice se tiñó de tristeza

Era tan increíble digerir esta información, las primeras noticias de mi Bella en más de dos años, tenía unos deseos irrefrenables de ir corriendo hoy mismo hasta dónde se encontraba

- Voy a Orono entonces – fue lo primero que pude decir, hasta que me interrumpió Carlisle

- De ninguna manera Edward, has de tener un poco de paciencia esta vez, primero debemos planificar nuestra llegada a Orono sin levantar sospechas, sabes que es lo más sensato

- ¿Paciencia?, ¡no tengo tiempo para eso! – grité frustrado

- Que pena hijo, pero vivirás con la decepción unos días, no podemos actuar de forma precipitada

- Tiene razón Edward, escucha una vez en la vida – intervino Jasper

- Creo que lo que me piden es una locura – realmente no estaba por la labor de ser sensato

- Edward esperaste dos años, por tu propia voluntad te recuerdo y ¿ahora no puedes hacer lo correcto un par de días? – odiaba admitirlo pero tenían razón

- Está bien dije al fin pero tú Alice me darás todos los detalles de las cosas que ha hecho Bella en mi ausencia

- Será un placer hermanito, que emoción hay tanto que hacer – Alice iba de un lado para otro con un semblante de felicidad que no veía hace dos años – gracias hermanito – dijo lanzándose a mis brazos

- Ok, pero dime todo lo que sabes…

Me enteré que mi Bella estudia Literatura en la Universidad y que trabaja medio tiempo en la biblioteca de la ciudad, _"mierda debe estar necesitando ese dinero trabaja y estudia todo el día" – _Soy un idiota Alice, ustedes tenían razón, y ni siquiera me preocupé en averigua cómo estaba – quería arrancarme la cabeza solo

- Edward ya no puedes seguir castigándote por lo que pasó, nosotros debimos ser más firmes, hacer que entrarás en razón, yo también tengo mi cuota de culpabilidad, siempre dije que Bella era como mi hermana pero la abandoné por respetar tus decisiones, estuvo mal Edward, todos lo estuvimos

- Perdón Alice, fui un egoísta, no hay palabras que puedan abarcar como me siento

- Deja aun lado la culpa, siempre has sido depresivo hermanito, mejor te sigo contando lo que averigüé

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías enana

- Bella no es feliz Edward – de haber podido llorar, en este momento estaría inconsolable – está cambiada, por fuera, pero sigue siendo la misma, he visto como ha llorado, te nombra y además encontró tu pequeña sorpresa , tu música Edward, tiene el cd y lo escucha, se ve bien, pero está devastada – Cada una de las palabras de Alice eran como mil puñales, definitivamente debía volver a su lado arrastrándome si es necesario, me faltará tiempo para poder compensar lo que hice – es muy buena alumna, nuestra chica es inteligente – continuó más animada – la primera en su clase, también hizo amigas – su rostro cambió de repente – no la entienden tanto como yo por supuesto, pero la quieren y se preocupan por ella – dijo con una pizca envidia – pero eso cambiará cuando yo llegue

- Háblame de él enana – dije al fin

- Su nombre es Garrett – una oleada de celos me invadió ¿qué tipo de nombre es ese? – está en la Universidad y estudia medicina, he visto que fue persistente, la conoció en la biblioteca – diversas imágenes me mostró Alice, el tal Garrett no se despegaba de la biblioteca, le faltaba poner una puta carpa afuera para esperarla – y simplemente un día tuvo el valor de invitarla a salir, las amiguitas de Bella la alentaron – cada vez me gustaban menos sus amistades – es el niño rico de la cuidad, muy popular, tu sabes de qué hablo, su familia es influyente pero eso no es lo preocupante, sino el intento de Bella por seguir con su vida, te ama pero cree que no volverás, esa tal Zafrina, la más cercana de sus amigas se lo hizo saber, y debes saber otra cosa, Garrett se le declaró, es insistente Edward realmente le gusta y tendrá paciencia, ella no le dio esperanzas, pero se lo va a pensar hermano, yo lo visto tu lo sabes – era tal mi furia que mi boca se llenó de ponzoña, tenía ganas de poner mis manos sobre Garrett y luego llevarme a Bella aunque se niegue – ten calma Edward no sigas haciendo cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás

- No es fácil Alice, no sabes lo que siento

- Tal vez no lo sepa con exactitud, pero te diré una cosa, yo igual clavaría mis dientes en Garrett y les daría un buen susto a sus amigas, pero trato de pensar en ella, no la haría feliz y yo quiero que sea tan feliz como se merece – Alice miraba con esa cara de payaso triste como decía Bella

- Es verdad, seré paciente… unos días y sólo por ella, cuando esté allá no respondo de mi, estarás cerca ¿cierto?, no dejarás que la rapte o algo así, eso apestaría –dije con una pizca de humor

- Casi sonríes hermanito, se nota que su cercanía te trae de vuelta… descuida, yo seré tu conciencia para que te portes bien

- Me parece perfecto, por lo demás mides tanto como Pepe Grillo – reí después de dos años

- Muy gracioso Edward – arrugó la nariz y mostró su lengua

- Escucho risas y no me llamaron – intervino Emmett seguido de Rose

- Nada mas Edward enterándose de las últimas novedades – dijo Alice

- Dime Alice, que tan crecida está mi hermanita, está lo suficientemente cambiada como para hacer flaquear a Edy? – dijo Emmett y un gruñido bajo escapó de mi garganta

- No te enojes hermano piensa que tal vez nuestra Bells ahora es una mujer sexy – Rose le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

- No seas bruto Emmett deja de torturarlo – esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en donde Rose estaba de mi lado

- Que poco sentido del humor bebé – respondió Emmett sobándose la cabeza – era una broma

- Edward hay mucho que hacer así que mientras más rápido mejor – dijo Alice

Los días que siguieron parecían burlarse de mi, gota a gota pasaban las horas y mi único consuelo era que Alice estaba gran parte del día conectada con el presente de Bella, para mi tortura personal, me enteraba de cada avance o conversación de ese tipo, aún estaba indecisa pero cada vez que hablaba con sus amigas encontraba más motivos para intentarlo con Garrett, lo que me hacía arder de celos y estar viviendo en el mismísimo infierno.

Los días avanzaban y mi familia trabajaba a toda máquina en los preparativos de nuestro arribo a Orono, lo primero fue que Carlisle renunciara al Hospital y solicitara su traslado, Esme y Alice encontraron una propiedad lo bastante alejada de la cuidad, de la remodelación no nos preocupábamos, tendríamos el suficiente tiempo al llegar, planeamos la excusa de nuestra llegada, como siempre el ingreso a la universidad significó un pequeño inconveniente, digo pequeño porque para algunos humanos hay pocas cosas que el dinero no pueda solucionar en algunos casos, nuestra entrada intempestiva a la Universidad significó un par de certificados falsos y una generosa donación para el ala de ciencias en la Universidad. Alice esta inscrita en Arte, rose y Emmett en Ingeniera, Jasper en Psicología y yo Medicina… era una elección infantil pero no puede resistir la tentación de encontrarme con el tal Garrett.

Todo avanzaba tan bien como podía imaginar, pero aún así sentía el constante deseo de partir rápido, pero para resguardar nuestro secreto y a los Delani, debíamos esperar a lo menos otra semana, la que pasó increíblemente lenta.

Faltando apenas dos días para nuestra partida los Delani, nuestra familia extensa vino a despedirse

- Es una pena que su estadía haya durado tan poco tiempo, teníamos la esperanza que se quedarían con nosotros a lo menos un par de años más – Dijo Kate abrazando a cada uno de nosotros

- Es indispensable que nos marchemos, pero pueden ir a visitarnos cuando gusten, no hay problemas con la caza por la zona, los bosque son densos y poblados de todo tipo de animales – Carlisle dirigía miradas de agradecimiento a todos nuestros primos

- Entiendo que la partida obedece a la humana de la que ED está enamorado – Tanya dijo en tono de burla – la verdad es que no entiendo cómo han permitido semejante aberración – soltó Tanya llena de resentimiento y celos

- No digas eso Tanya, Edward está donde tiene que estar – la increpó Irina

- Ahora todo está claro Tanya, amo a Bella, nunca debí apartarme de su lado – Respondí

- Bueno ED no diré más que buena suerte – podía ver si mente cargada de incredulidad y celos injustificados

Después de las despedidas de rigor, preparamos al fin todo lo necesario y partimos a Orono, un par de horas más y podría ver a Bella, lo que me llenaba de ansiedad y miedo pero también de una alegría infinita

- Justo a tiempo Edward – dijo de pronto Alice esta noche Bella y Garrett se besarán – en ese instante se cumplieron todos mis temores, el mundo dejó de girar para mi.


	4. Chapter 4 Autocontrol

CAPITULO 4

AUTOCONTROL

BPOV

"_Era una de esas noches en Forks, el sonido proveniente de la ventana me hizo incorporar de un salto, ahí estaba Edward, dueño de esa belleza que nunca dejará de sorprenderme, dedicándome una sonrisa torcida de las que me quita el aliento, no dijo una sola palabra, en lugar de eso tomó una de mis manos acercándome a su cuerpo en un solo movimiento, me sorprendió su cercanía, a través de nuestras ropas pude sentir su fría piel, era perfecto, yo estaba en llamas, soldada a su cuerpo. Levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos y en ellos reconocí el mismo deseo que hervía en los míos… en un latido de corazón sus labios estuvieron devorando lo que hallaron a su paso con urgencia y amé semejante necesidad. Como respuesta a su aliento dulce y embriagador mis manos fueron a posarse entre sus cabellos alborotados jalándolos un poco, temblaba de nervios y anticipación buscando más cercanía, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, el beso se hizo más urgente y profundo, abrí mi boca para darle acceso encontrando con rapidez su lengua que terminó por enviar las más frenéticas descargas por todo mi cuerpo…caímos en la cama, Edward me recorría sin pausas ni temores lo que agradecí, de pronto estaba sobre mí, sujetando con una de sus manos el borde de mis muslos y con la otra acariciaba la piel expuesta de mis caderas "Bella…eres mía" susurró en mi oído antes de despertar"_

El sueño duró muy poco, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y dolía como el día siguiente de correr una maratón. El Edward de mis sueños no me provocaba esta oleada de deseo, era más bien el dolor de su partida lo principal, el Edward de la realidad nunca cruzó los límites de la proximidad, no estaba seguro de su propia resistencia, ahora pienso que en el fondo mi propia fragilidad lo alejó, eso por un lado y por otro no me amaba, la suma de los factores arrojó como resultado esta situación, yo siendo expulsada del paraíso, los dioses no juegan por mucho tiempo con los mortales.

Demasiado temprano. Una y otra vez Edward es el primer pensamiento, hasta antes de abrir los ojos cada mañana. Decidí levantarme, conciliar el sueño es una causa perdida, mi técnica en estos casos es comenzar con los pendientes de la universidad. A las seis de la mañana estaba adelantando trabajos, leía una página y volvía atrás… Me fui a la cama con mi desayuno, es definitivo que los sueños son producto de mi imaginación, los deseos no cumplidos afloran unido a una creciente sensación de malestar, realmente mientras más reflexiono comienzo a sentir más decepción por la actitud de Edward y el resto de los Cullen, en efecto, fui tratada como un bebé, ¿dónde está el amor?, ¡claro soy un genio!, él dijo que no me amaba pero algo parecido al respeto entonces. A todos lo que he confiado parte de esta historia tienen razón, la voz es una sola, "lo que ellos hicieron no estuvo bien"; ¡dios!, casi morí los primeros días, salté de un acantilado y estuve feliz mientras la muerte me coqueteaba… digo, no es culpa de Edward mi actitud, pero si es el responsable del silencio,las dudas, la maldita incertidumbre… mi corazón es el traidor, y mi piel, su cómplice, cada poro sujeto al pasado ansiando su tacto, más yo Isabella Swan guardaré los sentimientos, tal como él.

Me arreglé minuciosamente para ir a la Universidad, no tenía realmente un plan, iría avanzando conforme a cómo me vaya sintiendo, pero ya sé lo que comenzaré a hacer, prefiero no comentarlo, sólo por si flaquea mi determinación o se vuelve demasiado abrumador, como sea daré un segundo paso. Inevitablemente Garrett es quien me puede ayudar con esto, con él mi mundo es un lugar más fácil, sin complicación, sabe que vengo de un lugar oscuro donde no puede acceder, pero se conforma con lo que puedo dar, es fundamental no mentir al respecto como una vez lo hice con Jake fracturando nuestra amistad. Hasta el momento solo amigos, pero es paciente, como dijo aquella noche, parece no tener miedo a mi pasado, respeta mis silencios y sabe cuándo parar. Que sea adinerado y su familia reconocida me intimida un poco, sospecho que no pasó desapercibido para él y desde hace unas semanas se desenvuelve con la mayor sencillez que puede. Cuando me habla me llama por mi nombre "Isabella", yo no lo corrijo, es más me agrada, en mi mente forma parte de otra historia.

Casi todos los días nos reunimos con nuestro pequeño grupo en el casino de la Universidad, a los nuevos rostros masculinos, se unieron Patrick Abbey y Richard Harris, cada uno había hecho amistad con las chicas la noche en casa de Garrett, todos compañeros en Medicina aunque en distintos niveles, Richard está en cuarto año y Patrick en segundo. Nuestro grupo literalmente se duplicó en un par de días, en un principio fuimos el blanco de las miradas pero con el paso de los días pasamos más desapercibidas.

La charla de chica a solas se reservó para cuando acudía al departamento de ellas o si las ellas venían a mi casa;

- Estoy completamente en las nubes, Bella, amiga creo que entre Richard y yo hay algo – dijo Zafrina una noche en que nos juntamos a ver películas en su departamento

- ¿En serio? – Fingí sorpresa – no me había dado cuenta

- Lo sé, me volví una cursi ¿te imaginas?, yo la escéptica del grupo ahora creo en los finales felices

- Yo lo entiendo – intervino Charlotte – me pasa lo mismo con Adam

- ¿Y tú Bree?, ¿cómo vas con Patrick? – preguntó Charlotte

- Muy bien, nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma – respondió muy convencida

- ¿Y qué pasó con tu amor Alex?, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? – dije en tono de broma

- Así es Bella, a los idiotas hay que dejarlos ir de una vez – el tono de Bree estaba cargado de segundas intenciones

- Bree estás en lo cierto, a propósito de rompecorazones ¿por cuánto tiempo más dejarás ir las buenas oportunidades? – Zafrina no podría ser más directa aunque se lo proponga

En ese momento sonó mi celular – _"salvada por la campana" – _era Garrett, y se me antojó que sería una especie de señal

- ¿Isabella?, ¿cómo estás linda?

- Hola Garrett, estoy bien en el departamento de Zafrina y las chicas – contesté y cada una miraba con alegría

- Estoy en la cuidad y pensaba llevarte a cenar ¿qué dices?, es sorpresivo pero … - ante su duda una negativa me apresuré en contestar

- No te preocupes Garrett, puedes pasar a recogerme, ¿en veinte minutos te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto, estoy impresionado – escuché su risa a través del teléfono – estaré allá en 19 minutos entonces jajaja

- Ok, en 18 estaré lista – mis propias palabras me sorprendían, esa era yo flirteando con Garrett mientras ignoraba el nudo en mi estómago y las caras cada vez más sorprendidas de mis amigas.

Cuando corté el teléfono, ninguna dijo mucho, se limitaron a arreglar un poco mi cabello y poner algo de maquillaje suave, también cambié mis típicas zapatillas por unos zapatos bastante femeninos cortesía de Bree con un pequeño taco que no pone en riesgo mi limitado equilibrio. El silencio de mis amigas y el mío propio me causaba extrañeza, cada una sabía que algo pasa y no quisieron poner en riesgo las posibilidades. Sin darnos cuenta llamaron a la puerta, Garrett impecable me esperaba con una gran sonrisa, me despedí de las muchachas y salimos camino a un restaurant de comida China.

- Isabella no puedo creer que hayas aceptado una invitación de mi parte a solas

- Gracias por tu paciencia Garrett, sé que no soy una persona muy fácil de tratar, confío en ti, no me mal intérpretes, me gusta estar contigo – Garrett escuchaba en silencio

- Yo soy el que debe agradecerte, sé cuánto duele volver a ser el mismo después del desastre – no esperaba esa respuesta – todos tenemos heridas, yo no soy la excepción, pero aquí estoy, listo para continuar

Garrett me contó su historia, habían mundos oscuros para el también, su historia era más normal que la mía, lo superó con rapidez, aunque lo marcó profundamente

- Cenamos en un restaurant chino, le pedí a Garrett que prefería algo sencillo, nada de lujosos lugares, así que nos encontrábamos en una de las sencillas mesas dispuestas en el pequeño lugar, no quería recordar la última vez que estuve en un lugar como este pero las imágenes me fluían sin descanso, – _la noche en que me siguió para rescatarme, la noche en que supe lo que era, la noche en que confesó que no tenía fuerzas para alejarse de mi – _por un minuto tuve el impulso de salir corriendo, pero me aferre a la silla

- ¿Así que comenzarás a trabajar con pacientes? – pregunté escapando del pozo profundo de los recuerdos

- Si, pero te confieso, estoy algo asustado, es una gran responsabilidad

- Nada con lo que no puedas lidiar Garrett, eres el primero de tu clase, inviertes mucho de tu tiempo estudiando – era verdad, dejando a un lado el hecho de que iba en mi turno, aprovechaba las horas

- Eres muy amable Isabella – puso su mano sobre la mía, reprimiendo el impulso de alejarla

Así transcurrió la cena, hablando de trivialidades, esta vez conocí a un Garrett mucho más animado, y cada vez que reímos lo hice sinceramente. Conforme se acercaba la hora de ir a casa sentía como el nerviosismo iba creciendo en mí, lo que haga podría significar muchas cosas. No quiero que Garrett sufra por mi causa, no quiero engañarlo prometiendo cosas que no soy capaz de cumplir, pero por otra parte sé que Garrett es la persona para intentar algo no importa lo que sea, a diferencia de Jake, Garrett sabe lo suficiente, pero no toda la verdad, sólo es un muchacho tratando de conquistar a una chica, sumado a una buena cuota de madurez

- Iré a dejarte a casa Isabella, sé que no te gusta llegar tarde

- Está bien, vamos – respondí simplemente

El trayecto a casa fue tenso, cada uno estaba inmerso el sus propios pensamientos. Una vez que descendí de su vehículo, me siguió hasta la puerta de casa

- He pasado realmente un buen rato Isabella, te lo agradezco, sobre todo porque te saqué de casa de tus amigas – El tono de Garrett sonaba más tenso que de costumbre

- No significó sacrificio Garrett también ha sido me gusta salir contigo – mientras hablaba, el valor me abandonaba y mis mejillas ardían furiosas

- Me alegra escuchar eso – Garrett tomó mi mano y deliberadamente acortó la distancia entre los dos

- Garrett… yo… - dejé la frase a medio terminar

- Lo sé Isabella, no pretendo más de lo que esté dispuesta a entregar, ya te dije no le temo a los fantasmas – dijo cada vez más cerca

- No puedo prometer nada, estoy quebrada, completamente y sospecho que no encontraré todas las piezas, no quiero que sufras – mi voz era apenas un susurro

- Había escuchado todo lo anterior, deja que yo elija sobre lo que es bueno para mí - levanto mi mentón con su mano libre, encontrándose con mi mirada

- Gracias por intentar protegerme Isabella – con esta última frase acercó sus labios a los míos, el beso fue apenas un par de leves roces de nuestros labios, tímidos, Garrett sujetó levemente mi cintura mientras su otra mano no abandonaba la mía. La tristeza me invadió al sentir semejante cercanía

- Iremos poco a poco Garrett – dije rompiendo el beso

- Isabella, no esperaba otra cosa… estoy muy feliz – soltó su leve agarre, depositó un último y breve beso – hasta mañana linda

- Hasta mañana Garrett – en mi mente habían tantos sentimientos contradictorios que no pude decir más y entré a casa a toda velocidad.

A penas y tuve el tiempo justo para cerrar tras de mí y echarme a llorar, no me arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer, pero dolía demasiado, comprobé la dimensión del abismo en que me encuentro, cómo tendré que vivir deseando estar eternamente en otro lugar, Garrett es un hombre maravilloso, pero instintivamente mi cuerpo sintió su contacto como algo extraño, con el tiempo y mucha paciencia podré acostumbrarme, pero la costumbre no tiene que ver con el amor, con la entrega, una vez ofrecí mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma y habría estado dispuesta hasta entregar mi sangre… esta vez todo es diferente, dolorosamente diferente, pero como Edward escogeré mi camino.

Hay una gran cuota de masoquismo de mi parte, tomé una vez más mi disco, escuchando a todo volumen mi nana, quería gritar, arrancarme el pecho, vaciar toda la reserva de lágrimas, de alguna forma esa noche hice las tres; grité su nombre, juré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por esconder mis sentimientos y lloré sin descanso hasta que llegó la mañana.

EPOV

La locura se apoderó de mí.

Si para todos nuestros errores existe alguna ley misteriosa de reciprocidad, seguramente estaba pagando por todos ellos

"_Esta noche Bella y Garrett se besarán", _fueron las palabras de Alice para luego ver en sus pensamientos, los que si en principios se mostraban confusos, ahora estaban completamente consolidados, Bella de noche frente a lo que parecía ser su casa, de la mano con ese sujeto, luego el acercándose… traté de bloquear las imágenes, se volvieron demasiado para mí

- Lo siento Edward sabíamos lo que pasaría – dijo Alice con su rostro cargado de tristeza - ¿pero irás verdad? – preguntó con incertidumbre

- Claro que iré Alice, ella es mía – parecía un niño hablando de esta forma pero era lo que sentía –mierda, el mundo me odia, faltaba un día, un puto día y tiene que pasar esto – solté

- No Edward, el mundo no te odia, eres tú siendo un inseguro – habló Jasper que venía con las últimas cajas necesarias para empacar

- Quiero ir y matar a ese Garrett – sinceramente no pensaba en otra cosa

- Calma hermano, si tu deseo es hacer las cosas bien no puedes pensar así – claro, Alice tenía razón, pero aún no sentía que esta llegara a mi mente

- ¡Ustedes no entienden!, ¿acaso no escucharon cual fue la visión de Alice? – grité dando un golpe al suelo, sentí como la madera protestó bajo mis pies

- Claro que escuchamos, somos vampiros ¿recuerdas? – contestó a mi frustración Rose – en serio eres desesperante Edward, deja de portarte como un loco

- Está loco bebé – Emmett reía ante mi frustración

- No es gracioso – lo increpó Alice

- En serio hermano cuando lleguemos donde Bella yo mismo me arrastraré para que te perdone – dijo tocando mi hombro algo más serio

- No será tan fácil, así que tendrás que estar preparado Edward, esto requerirá grandes cuotas de inteligencia – Alice hablaba con mucha seriedad – te tocará jugar tus cartas con mucha destreza

- Lo sé Alice – _que ciego fui – _hará falta más que disculpas, pero los celos me están matando, no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo cuando esté allá

- Ya te lo dije, vas a pagar el precio de tus decisiones

- Pero yo solo pretendía salvarla del monstruo que soy… todo este tiempo pensé que no la merecía, Bella en mi vida era un regalo demasiado precioso para alguien como yo – mi defensa sonaba muy pobre

- Pero Bella no supo la versión oficial, al contrario le mentiste diciendo que no la amabas Edward, no esperes que ella entienda tus motivaciones, por nobles que hayan sido, ella sufrió y cada palabra quedó grabada como la única verdad en todo esto, fue lo último que escuchó de tu boca ¿comprendes?, de ahí en más no volvió a saber de ti y de nosotros – una mueca de dolor cruzó por el rostro de mi pequeña hermana – revierte la situación y tal vez te hagas una idea de cómo lo ha pasado

- Era mentira, cada frase que le dije cuando me fui y ella me creyó con tanta facilidad – recordé la última vez que hablamos, lo rápido que la convencí de cada una de mis mentiras, ¿y el millón de veces que dije cuanto la amaba y que era mi vida?

- Bueno genio, después de este tiempo ¿cuál verdad se supone que has demostrado? – Rosalie me miraba con impaciencia mientras empacaba una montaña de zapatos – en el lugar de Bella patearía tu trasero – suspiró – pero ella está perdida, te ama – las palabras de Rose me dejaron sorprendido

- ¿Están listos?, Carlisle ya está en el carro esperando que terminen y vayamos al Aeropuerto –

- Que alivio mamá, Edward quiere ir corriendo a Orono – Alice suspiró – y yo no puedo esperar por verla – salió dando brinquitos como una niña

- Apresurémonos entonces –dije con sentimientos encontrados, una parte de Bella hoy será de otro.

Por fin nos subimos al condenado avión que nos llevaría a Orono, varias horas me esperaban de viaje, a pesar de ser nada en comparación a lo que esperé por ver a mi Bella, ¡si!, aunque suene caprichoso y egoísta, aunque no tenga derecho, cada maldito día alejado de ella no pude dejar de sentir lo contrario, que extrañamente, contra todo pronóstico, nos pertenecemos, sólo la culpa de saber que no la merezco, el miedo constante de dañarla, de no ser capaz de mantenerla a salvo fue lo que me llevó a concebir la peor y más cobarde alternativa _"ahí tienes idiota" … _huir, siempre en huida, primero de mi vida, luego de mi naturaleza y por último de ella.

Las dudas me azotaban tanto como los celos, tenía ganas de tomar yo mismo el control del avión. Preguntas con respuestas aterradoras rondaban en mi mente ¿qué tan grande es la extensión del dolor que le causé?, ¿acaso ya no siente más que odio por mí?, bueno, es perfectamente posible, la verdad es que nunca entendí que una mujer como ella se enamoró de un monstruo como yo, en vez de salir corriendo despavorida a la primera oportunidad, si no lo hizo es porque me amaba lo suficiente, yo era el afortunado dueño de su corazón… y lo quebré… en un millón de partes… como mínimo. ¿Habrá dejado de amarme?, mierda, tantas preguntas y como venganza, su mente eternamente un misterio para mí no ayudaría en nada, no me mostraría un solo pensamiento, ¿es que acaso Bella era la combinación de todas las excepciones?

- ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunté a la azafata

- Un par de horas aún, ¿le puedo ofrecer algo más? "_un paseo por el baño por ejemplo guapo" – _su mirada era tan directa como sus pensamientos

- No gracias – contesté aburrido

- Avíseme si cambia de opinión. "¡_dios que hombre!" – _Sus ruidosos pensamientos se alejaron por fin.

Nunca antes lamenté más tener que fingir ser un humano, me removía impaciente de mi asiento

- Calma Edward, cuántas veces tengo que decirlo, Bella no dará cuenta de nuestra llegada hasta un par de días – Alice trataba de infundirme paz

- Si, como sea- refunfuñé frustrado, mis planes eran otros

- ¡No Edward!, no pensarás presentarte ante ella sin un buen plan, borra enseguida de tu futuro eso que acabo de ver, confío en que no seas tan idiota, además no ayudará nada en nuestro plan por recuperarla - _¿dijo nuestro?_

- Está bien – me rendí ante su lógica – pero escúchame bien Alice, nadie podrá impedir que la vea aunque sea escondiéndome – Advertí

- Eres un gran tonto ¿lo sabias Edward Cullen?, si quieres verla será conmigo, ¿crees que confío en que no harás algo impulsivo, te acerques a Bella más de la cuenta o que saltes sobre Garrett y lo mates si lo ves junto a ella?

- No me sermonees enana, no necesito niñera – traté que mi voz sonara convencida pero Alice tenía razón, últimamente tiene toda la razón

- De malas, te faltaron muchos sermones niño – contestó

- Eres irritante, de veras

- Pero estoy en lo cierto – sonrió triunfante

- Déjalo Alice, ya te dije, el chico está loco – Emmett intervino tratando de reprimir una risa

- ¿Es que acaso no salen palabras cuerdas de esa bocota? – mientras Alice lo reprendía le dio una palmada en la boca que lo tomó por sorpresa

- Rose, bebé, ¿viste lo que acaba de hacer esta enana? – Emmett fingía dolor

- Si lo ví, yo te habría dado un buen par más – Ahora Rose reprimía la risa

- Jas, tu mujer me da miedo – Emmett continuaba con su actuación

- A mí también – respondió Jasper con lo cual todos reímos en conjunto

- Esa es la actitud hermanito – dijo Alice al verme reír

- Eso espero – mustié

- Un poco de fé hijo – intervino Esme - Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez necesito aferrarme a cualquier esperanza, sea como sea ya estoy a unas horas de Bella.

Luego de horas imposiblemente largas llegamos a Maine, unas cuantas horas en carro y Orono era una realidad, apenas lo pude creer, este si era el comienzo.

Ante todo quería ver a Bella con mis propios ojos y no a través de las visiones de mi hermana

-Edward no es una buena idea, apenas llegamos, demasiado pronto – interrumpió en mis pensamientos Alice

- Debo verla ahora mismo – dije mirándola de tal forma que quedó claro que hablaba en serio

-OK, pero ten cuidado, procura que no te vea, no lo arruines – dijo más resignada

- Está bien, está bien – respondí fastidiado, con todo gusto me presentaría ante Bella para luego raptarla si fuese necesario…

- No seas más un cabezota – otra vez Alice interrumpiendo

- Cállate de una vez enana – la verdad si estaba agotando mi paciencia

- Esta vez no será como la anterior hermanito – dijo en tono de advertencia

- Tendré cuidado Alice, lo prometo – saliendo a toda velocidad

Tomé el auto de Carlisle, los vidrios polarizados me protegen de cualquier sorpresa inesperada, fui en dirección a la calle principal, dí un par de vueltas por la ciudad, escuchando los pensamientos de las personas que transitaban, con algo de suerte alguien la habría visto pasar, caía la noche, es improbable que estuviese en su lugar de trabajo o la Universidad. A través de las visiones de Alice tenía imágenes del lugar donde vivía, aunque difuso, una casa pequeña blanca, que colinda con el bosque – _como en Forks – _la información era escasa y mis sentidos arruinados a causa de la ansiedad, seguía dando vuelta hasta que la imagen mental de un hombre me hizo seguirlo…en el supermercado, al pasar ¡Bella!, con unos cuantos víveres en una canasta. Aceleré por las calles siguiendo su rastro, sin suerte al principio, tan desesperado por verla mi mente urgaba por los pensamientos de cuanto humano pasaba por mi lado… la ví, otra vez, dos calles más abajo, Bella entrando impaciente, recorrí los escasos metros que me separaban de ella, en efecto era su casa con un pequeño jardín, me apresuré a la puerta, mi primer impulso fue derribarla y entrar por mi bella, me contuve solo porque otra mala decisión me costaría aun más, pensar con claridad era fundamental. Me asomé entre las ventanas después de cerciorarme que no era visto por alguien más, las ventanas amplias me ofrecían excelente panorámica del interior aunque me exponían más de la cuenta, pero la oscuridad que caía se me antojaba el mejor cómplice ¡genial otra vez un fisgón!...vagaban todos esos pensamientos y de pronto no recordé siquiera mi nombre, de haber sido humano, si mi corazón latiera, habría sido mi fin, no soportaría el impacto de haberla visto tan cerca, allí estaba mi Bella y esa sola imagen barrió con todo lo demás, con el infierno de la distancia, todo. Salía de la cocina con una taza de té y envuelta en una manta, me parecía que estaba en una especie de sueño, por poco y atravieso la pared para abrazarla, hice acopio de todo el valor que me quedaba para controlarme, me limité a estudiar cada una de sus formas, igual de frágil, algo más delgada, su rostro el mismo la diferencia estaba en su semblante de tristeza, desee fervientemente haber podido leer su mente, acceder a todo lo que me perdí en este tiempo, supe que esta vez aunque quisiera no podría volver a estar alejado de ella. Grabé cada detalle, estaba acurrucada en su cama escuchando algo de música mientras estudiaba, así estuvo por horas, no despegué los pies de allí, esperaba mi oportunidad a que durmiera y poder entrar, bastante entrada la noche se quedó dormida, esperé un rato y probé con la ventana, esta no se abrió estaba bloqueada desde dentro, temí que todas estuvieran así, no me equivoqué cada una de las entradas estaba asegurada, cuando ya estaba por forzar la puerta escuche una molesta voz mental acercarse a toda velocidad

- Ahora no Alice – me volteé indignado ante su rostro impaciente

- Lo sabía ¿acaso quieres arruinarnos?, ten un poco de sentido común por favor Edward

- Ni lo sueñes enana tengo que estar cerca de ella ahora que no hay peligro – esta vez no permitiría interrupciones

- ¿ Y cómo pretendes hacer eso, tumbando la puerta?

- No, sólo forzándola un poco, ¡ya vete a casa Alice! – contesté furioso

- Ni en tus sueños, yo me quedo a vigilar que no hagas una estupidez, entrarás un rato y después vendrás conmigo, piensa con claridad, hay mucho que hacer mañana – una vez más la razón estaba de su lado

- Entonces ayúdame a entrar – dije impaciente

- Cabezota – contestó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pedazo de alambre, un par de vueltas al cerrojo y se abrió la puerta

- Ya está – me miró truinfante

- Puedes irte yo volveré en un rato

- Sabes que no lo haré, entra ya que yo te espero lo que sea – dijo con tono comprensivo

Crucé el umbral de su casa, un borde dulce rodeaba el lugar, muy suave pero perceptible, la puerta de la habitación en donde dormía a escasos metros, no estaba preparado para aquello, me dejó paralizado el momento. Intempestivamente mi garganta se cerró por el fuego y el delicioso aroma de Isabella, me golpeó con la misma fuerza que cuando la conocí, tantos sentimientos encontrados, mi amor por ella y el monstruo degustando, respirando profundo su droga, totalmente enloquecedor, pasar demasiado tiempo alejado de ella volvieron a agudizar mis sentidos como al principio, traté de ignorarlo, y concentrarme en la imagen que tenía frete a mí, ella parecía una niña hecha un ovillo en su cama, me acerque despacio, puse una de mis manos sobre su cama tibia y aquella sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, era increíble pero mis manos temblaban, por fin estaba a su lado, aunque sea en esta forma. Me senté en el suelo para poder observarla mejor, su sueño era inquieto, parecía pelear con fantasmas invisibles. Debieron ser horas pero me parecieron minutos observándola, queriendo rescatarla de sus pesadillas, y de pronto en un suspiro escuché mi nombre, -_"Edward, Edward, te amo, ¿dónde estás?" – _no pude hacer otra cosa que tocarla, acerque mi mano a su cuerpo, emocionado, atónito, por lo que acababa de escuchar, "aquí estoy", susurré despacio, un suspiro recibí por respuesta, algún lugar de su inconsciente lo escuchó.

Tan absorto con lo que acababa de ocurrir casi no percibí la entrada de Alice que con un gesto me llamaba a salir de la casa, estaba a punto de amanecer, Bella estaría por despertar, así que accedí esta vez sin resistirme, me acerqué y puse un beso en su frente, no quería moverme, antes de hacerlo le prometí que la recuperaría y no volvería a dejarla ir.

Al salir Alice me observaba llena de comprensión

- Estoy orgullosa de ti hermanito

- Me ama Alice, aún me ama – dije lleno de asombro

- Lo escuché, disculpa no fue mi intención, pero a pesar de que lo sepas no será nada fácil esta vez, es la misma pero muy dolida, y además está Garrett – casi lo había olvidado

- Ni lo menciones no sé como soportaré que ese idiota le ponga las manos encima y resistir no saltar sobre él – contesté invadido por la furia

- Hay mucho que planear, sus nuevas amiguitas tampoco lo harán muy fácil, tendremos que acercarnos más a los humanos para poder acceder a ella – se notaba que Alice no estaba feliz con sus amistades.

- Alice, la ví – aún no me lo creía

- Ya lo sé – dijo riendo – yo igual estuve cerca, la extraño tanto

- Fui un completo imbécil

- Lo sé

- Eres arrogante hermanita

- Lo sé – reímos juntos

- La voy a recuperar? – me observó seria y luego sonrió

- Eso creo, Bella es una cabezota, tú sabes, tienen tanto en común…

Llegamos a la nueva casa, todos estaban esperando por nuestra llegada, Rose y Esme que organizaban a toda velocidad al escuchar nuestra presencia se unieron a Carlisle y Emmet. Luego de contarles lo que pasó llegamos a la conclusión que tendríamos que aparecer cuanto antes en la Univerisidad.


	5. Chapter 5 El Reencuentro

EL REENCUENTRO

BPOV

Nadie nunca me habló sobre la incomodidad que sobreviene a la mañana siguiente del primer beso, cuando cruzas la línea de la amistad. Con Edward todo se sintió natural, como respirar, simplemente era el orden natural de las cosas. Esta es otra historia y supongo que por eso también es diferente, no quiero dejar demasiado espacio a la comparación porque es abrumadora.

Ir a la Universidad fue casi como andar el camino de la vergüenza, es infantil pero no me sentía preparada para verlo, y como siempre ocurre algo contrario a mis deseos, Garrett me esperaba en el estacionamiento con una gran sonrisa. El resto de nuestro grupo algo más adelantados pero expectantes observaban a cierta distancia, por mi parte, pugnaban las ganas de huir y las de enfrentarme a mi decisión

- Buen día Isabella – Garrett se acercaba casi con cautela

- Hola – fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió

- ¿Arrepentida? – dijo a centímetros de mi boca donde plantó un beso confiado

- No, sólo es algo extraño – respondí tratando de poner algo de distancia

- Lo sé linda, es para mí algo extraño también – y así sin más me besó otra vez y luego tomó mi mano

- Garrett, ¿esto irá con calma verdad? – no podía perder la oportunidad de aclararlo

- Claro, disculpa es que estoy algo entusiasmado, ¿puedo tomar tu mano? – sus ojos reflejaban un poco de preocupación

- SÍ, si puedes.

Nos acercamos al grupo, las muchachas me miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad, Zafrina me guiñó un ojo mientras Charlotte disimuladamente me levantaba el dedo pulgar en señal de aceptación, fue un deja vú, hicieron lo mismo la vez anterior

- Que tal chicas

- Wow, es lo único que diré - Charlotte rompió el silencio

- Estoy tan sorprendida que se me acabaron las bromas y nadie lo arruinará – Charlotte lanzó una divertida mirada de advertencia al resto

- No pasa nada chicas, Isabella y yo nos tomaremos esto muy despacio – se hizo un agujero en mi estomago al escuchar las palabras de Garrett

- Es verdad, estamos saliendo – dije con casi nada de convencimiento – como lo hacen los chicos y chicas, ustedes saben – mi rostro podría arder más que funeral Vikingo

- No me digas y cómo sería eso – Adam estaba más por tomarlo a la ligera

- Muy gracioso, será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos llegar tarde a nuestras clases, ¿recuerdan, medicina, literatura? – Zafrina salvándome de las bromas

- Las dejamos hablar con mas privacidad – Patrick estaba tan divertido como Adam

- Si, nos vemos… más tarde…entre clases – respondí aún más sonrojada

- ¿A las 5 en la cafetería? – Garrett me hacía esta pregunta mientras me besaba lentamente, aún sentí esa cercanía incómoda en mi piel, rayando en lo incorrecto – "_otra vez yo y mis delirios culposos"_

_**-**_ Es una cita – sonreí de vuelta para demostrar que no había cambiado de opinión o algo parecido, mi determinación aún camina por senderos inciertos – Con un último beso se alejó junto a su grupo

Las chicas me tomaron del brazo y comenzó el interrogatorio de rigor

- Isabella Swan estoy en shock, pudiste habernos avisado para estar preparadas – Charlotte no paraba de hablar

- Es verdad Bella ¿acaso no confías en nosotras?

- No, no es eso, nada más estoy apenas intentando ¿vale?, no quería presión o consejos – por alguna razón mi defensa siempre es pobre

- Como sea, estamos felices…tu y Garrett, ahora si todo está perfecto

- Eso espero Bree – por alguna razón la palabra perfección me atemorizó, el equilibrio es algo ilusorio, se rompió hace mucho en mi vida… pero es algo que no entenderían.

- Ahora los detalles Bella

- Que pervertida Charlotte, ya tienes novios para detalles, yo no te los pregunto – reí divertida

- En serio Bella – interrumpió Zafrina - ¿cómo fue?, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿te gustó el beso?

- Mucha información chicas, se sintió…raro

- ¿Raro? ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? – Bree se mostraba desilusionada

- Raro en el sentido de mariposas en el estómago o raro en el sentido de patada en el estómago – continuó Zafrina

- ¡Jesús!, no lo sé chicas es complicado

- Complicado es que sigas pensando en Edward y su familia Bella, ya déjalo ir como él te dejó ir a ti, ahora un hombre hermoso quiere intentarlo contigo, no seas injusta con tu destino – Las palabras de Zafrina y la verdad que ellas encerraban dolían muchísimo pero eran verdaderas

- Lo sé Zafrina, eso hago ¿no lo ves?, esto es lo mejor que puedo dar por ahora

- Propongo nuestra usual charla de chicas esta noche – Charlotte trató de cambiar el tema

- No, esta noche tendré una cita, pero conmigo misma, lo necesito, tengo que estudiar, yo por esta noche paso – mis palabras eran medio ciertas, sobre todo debía estar un rato a solas

- Como quieras niña ostra, pero ni creas que te lo dejaremos pasar, este fin de semanas nos contarás – Charlotte no se rinde

- Si no hay remedio, ahora me voy a clases

De lo que no huí fue de la conversación de la tarde en la cafetería, todos aparentaban normalidad y yo me esforzaba por mostrarme relajada, Garrett no soltaba mi mano, al cabo de un rato estaba menos tensa y es que Garrett como siempre hace buena parte al platicar trivialidades, dedicar las mismas bromas y comportarse más o menos igual, con la diferencia que de vez en cuando rozaba mi mejilla o me atraía un poco hacia él, supongo que eso es normal, tuve un novio que era todo menos lo que se dice normal, de cierta forma tengo que ajustar mis parámetros de lo contrarío sería sumamente injusta con Garrett, es indispensable calibrar mi balanza o de otra forma este intento será estéril. El rato pasó entre comentarios de medicina y literatura mezclados, tópicos de la vida cotidiana de un grupo universitario.

- Isabella, te llevo a casa – la voz de Garrett me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Gracias, creo que no, ando en mi camioneta, además necesitamos estudiar – Garrett me sonrió comprensivo

- Tienes razón Isabella, yo igual tengo que estudiar, entonces ¿te veré hasta mañana?

- Claro que si, mañana si no estás ocupado podemos hacer algo – Dije con más entusiasmo del que sentía

- Me parece estupenda idea, te llamo en un rato más para saber que llegaste bien a casa, adiós linda – Al despedirse me besó esta vez más largo y osado que las veces anteriores, correspondí al beso con algo de sorpresa y mi sonrojo de rigor.

Decidí pasar por el supermercado antes de que caiga la noche, luego de hacer las compras llegué rápido a casa… la sensación de estar siendo observada me invadió… otras veces ha pasado, después de lo ocurrido con James creo que soy algo más paranoica, lo raro es que esta vez no sentí miedo, más bien una sensación de calor como cuando…imposible, estoy cada vez más loca.

Estudié para no pensar demasiado, pero no lo conseguí, tantas cosas sucedieron en un par de días, las dudas me asaltaron ¿será correcto lo que estoy haciendo?, ¿alguna vez me sentiré como en el pasado?, alguna pizca de aquella emoción al menos… entretenida en mi charla mental volvió a mí la sensación de ser observada y el calor… no puede ser mi mente aún busca patéticos consuelos. En lo que pareció mucho tiempo el cansancio me venció.

Muy entrada la noche pude dormir, las pesadillas comenzaron como de costumbre, espesas, oscuras, frío, dolor…de pronto su voz atravesó todas sus capas, lo escuché, podría jurar que lo escuché, abrumadoramente nítido, el calor me llenó como antaño, barriendo con la huella de frío, lo que era una pesadilla se transformó en sueño, en consuelo, y promesas a media voz, esas que se rompieron pero poco importaba en el momento, consumí cuanto pude, sólo lo disfruté hasta llegada la mañana.

Abrí los ojos y mi corazón hecho trizas, lo sabía, mientras soñaba sabía que no era cierto, pero mi cuerpo lo agradeció, fueron muchas horas de sueño reparador.

Extrañamente la ansiedad comenzó a invadirme, esa sensación de que olvidaba algo importante, o que tendría que enfrentar algo difícil que me llenaría de ansiedad, por supuesto lo atribuí a mi noche fantasiosa y lo dejé pasar, traté mejor dicho pues nunca lo logré. Me levanté con tiempo así que traté de ser minuciosa al arreglarme para ir a trabajar a la biblioteca y luego a la Universidad. Me observé largamente en el espejo, sin duda un par de horas de sueño me hicieron bien, no estaba hecha una modelo pero bien agradezco un poco menos de ojeras. Arreglé mi cabello que está muy largo, me puse lo mejor que encontré en mi guardarropa hasta me maquillé muy ligero -"Alice, estarías orgullosa de mi" – pensé en voz alta mientras me observaba en el espejo, aunque se supone que no tengo que pensar en ella.

Llegué a mi turno de la mañana en la biblioteca, una pila de trabajo me esperaba pero hasta me alegró tener algo que hacer para pasar la jornada. Aunque no esperaba a Garrett me sorprendí mirando en dirección a la puerta más de una vez, expectante por algún motivo que desconocía. Casi entrado el medio día cuando faltaba todavía unos minutos para salir, me encontraba apilando unos libros en la sección más alta ayudada por una escalera. Con el sistema de calefacción a full y el trabajo ya hacía algo de calor, me recorrió por tercera vez la sensación de estar siendo observada, casi me fui de espaldas por el escalofrío que lo acompañó –"iré al psicólogo" – me prometí.

- Lily, ¿me alcanzas los libros que llegaron esta mañana? – La nueva bibliotecaria estaba como en las nubes

- Bella, acabo de ver a un hombre guapísimo – dijo suspirando

-¿De veras? – inevitable recordar mi parámetro comparativo de belleza

- Te lo juro, y se acaba de mudar, será parte de la Universidad – sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos

- ¿Y tal belleza tiene nombre? – pregunté sin mucho interés, Lily encontraba al hombre de su vida por lo menos una vez a la semana.

- No lo dijo, solo preguntó por los requisitos para inscribirse, prometió volver en unos días más, que suerte Bella ¿estará de novio?, seguro que si – Lily ya planificaba

- Bueno aún hay esperanza – le respondí divertida

Las horas pasaron rápido, al salir de la Biblioteca camino a la Universidad, estaba más ansiosa todavía, repasé mentalmente mi lista de pendientes, tareas, cualquier explicación a mi estado de ánimo pero sin mucho éxito, no olvidaba nada importante. Me concentré en la conducción, en un par de minutos estaba en la Universidad, como ya era costumbre Garrett me esperaba en el estacionamiento.

- Que tal linda, ¿cómo estuvo tu mañana? – la confianza de Garrett estaba definitivamente en aumento, me besó y tomó mi mano enseguida

- Hola…bien, digo relajada ¿y tú? – estaba algo sorprendida con el saludo

- Muy bien, estuve en el Hospital esta mañana, ha sido muy interesante

- Me alegro mucho Garrett, sabía que te desenvolverías a la perfección – dije mientras avanzábamos por los estacionamientos

- Gracias por la confianza linda, ¿sabes?, he pensado mucho en ti – Lo dijo algo azorado

- ¿De veras? mmm, yo también – mentí, pero su impecable sonrisa no me dejó otro remedio - ¿y el resto, dónde se metió? – no había visto a nuestro grupo habitual

- Anoche salieron los seis juntos, es lo último que supe – Garrett sonreía al hablar

- Wow, no preguntaré más entonces – Me limité a decir

- Tal vez los veamos en el transcurso de la clases, de todas formas como siempre nos reuniremos en la cafetería, ¿puedo acompañarte hasta tu clase? – Garrett preguntó con ciertas reservas

- Ni lo preguntes, claro que si – besó mi mano y no la soltó hasta que estuve afuera de mi sala de clases, mis compañeros miraban pero no me importó tanto esta vez, ya que pude jurar que estaba siendo observada desde otra dirección, hasta el beso de despedida con Garrett tiñó de rojo furioso mis mejillas, mucho más de la cuenta

- Te veo luego Isabella – un ligero último beso y desapareció por los pasillos, yo miré para todos lados antes de meterme al salón.

En la hora habitual del café, aparecieron todos los rostros que extrañe en la mañana, con cara de resaca, a pesar del implacable mal clima y las eternas nubes, cada uno de mis amigos traía gafas de sol.

- Por Dios, ¿saben que estamos iniciando la semana verdad? – Garrett reía mientras les recordaba que recién era martes

- No me arrepiento – contestó Charlotte

- Ni yo – se apresuró en decir Adam mirando cómplice a mi amiga

-En realidad nadie se arrepiente – esta vez era Richard quien hablaba tomando la mano de Zafrina

- No digan más, nunca he necesitado los detalles precisamente – dije riendo ante sus especies de declaraciones

- Y está muy bien, de todas formas eres muy inocente para escucharlo – Soltó Bree y todos rieron a mis expensas y con verdadera cuota de rubor para completar

- En todo caso nuestras ausencias han pasado desapercibidas con el nuevo chisme de la Universidad – Charlotte hablaba con un café extrafuerte entre sus manos – Llegó al pueblo una nueva familia, están instalados en la casa enorme a las afueras de Orono

- Es verdad, esta misma mañana he visto al nuevo doctor, no pude hablar con él, tengo entendido que es una eminencia en Alaska, aunque muy joven – Habló Garrett. Yo estaba tomando un jugo y comencé a toser estrepitosamente, obligué a mi mente a relajarse, no podía tener relación alguna, imposible.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? – Garrett pasaba su mano por mi espalda para relajarme

- Si estoy bien – Me recuperé lo más rápido que pude para no perder el hilo de la plática

- Su familia es bastante numerosa por lo que veo – continuó Bree

- ¿Por lo que ves?, ¿ya los conociste? – Pregunté demasiado interesada

- Toda la Universidad los está conociendo, al final de la cafetería, la mesa, esa alejada junto a la ventana, ahí están – dijo con los ojos clavados en aquél lugar

Todos, instintivamente volteamos a mirar, por alguna razón que conocía y desconocía, la sangre comenzó a huir de mi cuerpo para situarse en mi corazón con latidos brutales, demoré dos segundos en mirar al final de la cafetería pero me pareció eterno, el tiempo, el espacio y yo desaparecimos, nada pudo haberme preparado para lo que ví aunque hayan estado regadas todas las señales las últimas 24 horas. De esos rostros conocidos, pero difusos, solo pude ver al protagonista de mis sueños y pesadillas, mirando directamente a mis ojos con una nota de alegría o furia. En estos segundos eternos confirmé que no soñaba, mi cuerpo temblando se convirtió en el mejor testigo. Entre la confusión pude comprobar que ningún recuerdo, ni el más fantástico llegó emular en la más mínima fracción a la imagen surrealista de ese hombre ante mi. Dos latidos del corazón concentraron sentimientos ambivalentes, amor, dolor, ¿se puede ser ángel y verdugo a la vez?...claro que sí, a uno pasos mi dolorida respuesta. Un sonido agudo taladró mi oido, las piernas comenzaron a flaquear y una frase quedó atorada en mi garganta… Edward…luego no supe más.

EPOV

De regreso a lo que sería en adelante nuestra casa y luego de haber dejado a mi ángel con el mayor esfuerzo durmiendo en la suya. Cada uno supo lo que tenía que hacer, estos cambios formaban parte de nuestra vida, y aunque era muy extraño apresurarnos, había ocurrido en alguna oportunidad. Carlisle, fue a presentarse inmediatamente al Hospital, este aún era una ciudad pequeña y la llegada de alguien con las recomendaciones de mi padre no pasaría desapercibida mucho tiempo, además Carlisle querrá comenzar sin mucha demora a trabajar, la medicina es parte de lo que más ama en su vida. Esme y el resto fuimos hasta la Universidad, al principio tuvimos algunos inconvenientes pero con la generosa donación de la familia Cullen al área de Ciencias quedó arreglado nuestro ingreso. Tampoco quisimos esperar más tiempo para comenzar, cada minuto alejada de mi Bella era un minuto más que yo le regalaba a ese Garrett.

Lo que asfixia (por decirlo de un modo humano), es la espera, es la certeza que a escasos kilómetros está nada más y nada menos la única persona con la que deseas estar en esta vida, y a su vez tener que ser lo suficientemente astuto para que no me descubra. Sentir que está tortuosamente cerca simplemente era mas fuerte que yo, no hay habilidades vampíricas que arranquen a Bella de mi mente, su rostro mientras dormía, como suena su nombre en mi boca… me estaba enloqueciendo el recuerdo tan fresco de su presencia, tenía que verla. Esta vez no permití que aquella duende de mi hermana me siguiera, muy sabio de su parte no insistir.

Leer mentes es una habilidad que agradecí en este momento, me permite tener una idea bastante nítida de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, cualquier eventual peligro, o señal de que Bella pueda sorprenderme, disminuyen considerablemente. Tomé el auto y me dirigí hasta su casa, las calles ahora memorizadas hizo que el recorrido sean apenas unos minutos. Entré hasta la parte posterior de su pequeño hogar, una pequeña ventana me entregaba una vista más reducida pero segura de su habitación, volví a sentir una descarga de adrenalina al encontrarme con ella, lucía hermosa, pude mirarla más detenidamente, llevaba unos jeans que marcaban cada una de sus curvas, más pronunciadas que desde hace un par de años, su larga cabellera suelta jugueteaba con los ribetes de su delicada blusa color azul, hermosa, observando su propia imagen al espejo con algo de nervios – "Alice, estarías orgullosa de mi" – dijo suspirando, aquella reflexión me hizo reír, Alice habría estado brincando de felicidad, "_todavía nos recuerda, todavía nos recuerda, eso es algo", _con ese pensamiento intenté darme un poco de esperanza, valor tal vez.

La ví salir de casa, esperé unos instantes antes de seguirla, cada vez esto de la distancia me tenía desesperado, estuve loco de ganas por acercarme sin más, mandar todo el plan al diablo, decir que estoy aquí, que no volveré a irme, que esta vez sería para siempre, sin embargo la dejé ir, necesitaba verla unos minutos. No contaba con que esta mañana Bella trabajaría en la biblioteca, así es casi imposible pasar desapercibido por mucho tiempo, acabaría descubrirlo, me tocaba esperar o trazar un plan, hice lo segundo, dos años alejado de ella sencillamente me habían vuelto mucho más obsesionado por ella. Esperé unas horas, casi a medio día me decidí a entrar, serían solo unos minutos me repetí, no tendría que darse cuenta de mi presencia, entre rápidamente ingresando al primer pasillo para luego espiar en los pensamientos de los estudiantes, no hizo falta porque el lugar estaba cargado de su aroma, enseguida supe donde posar mi vista, a unos escasos metros y subida en una aterradoramente alta escalera, estaba mi Bella, su rostro ardía de calor, hasta percibía sus latidos, el rincón donde me encontraba me ofrecía una vista inmejorable de mi Bella, concentrada, y además muy sexy, debí haber parecido un idiota pero estaba con la boca abierta disfrutando de aquél panorama, lástima que fui interrumpido por la mente de una joven, y siendo así me quedaba poco tiempo . Me acerqué hacia donde estaba, al parecer trabajaba en la Biblioteca

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó más interesada de lo que quisiera

- Si gracias, soy nuevo en el pueblo, ¿necesito acreditarme de alguna forma para sacar algunos libros?

- Bueno nada más chequear que eres parte de la Universidad

- Genial, apenas hoy me inscribí en el campus, entonces nos vemos pronto – respondí para luego retirarme del lugar, y de los pensamientos de aquella chica que estaba a punto de pedir mi teléfono.

Tentando a mi suerte, pase a un lado de la escalera donde se encontraba Bella, mientras me acercaba su aroma se volvía cada vez mas deliciosamente intoxicante, sentía el veneno acumularse en mi boca, los años alejado de ella me habían sensibilizado, caminé muy rápido para que no me descubriera, no sin antes tener una mirada de su figura, lo que me provocó otro golpe de impresión pero esta vez al hombre que vive en mi y que ella despertó.

No podía seguir así, mientras conducía a casa llegué a la conclusión que Bella debería vernos esa misma tarde, aunque eso signifique atravesar por un infierno si su reacción a mi presencia no la hace precisamente feliz, tenía que arriesgarme y rápido.

Entre a casa y antes de que cualquiera se opusiera hablé

- Tiene que ser hoy – dije sin más

- Imposible muy pronto – Alice definitivamente comenzaba a irritarme

- Dije que sería hoy Alice, mientras antes mejor

- No estás pensando con claridad – Jasper trataba de apoyar a mi hermana

- Yo digo que está muy bien hermano, hasta yo tengo ganas de verla – Emmett parecía feliz con mi decisión.

- Ya está todo preparado en la Universidad, de todas maneras algún día tendrá que pasar – de forma sorprendente otra vez Rose de mi parte, por el fugaz pensamiento que pude ver su mente noté que ella estaba casi emocionada

- Así que en el fondo te cae bien – dije divertido

- ¡Callate idiota!, solo es por no ver cómo te arrastras por los rincones – Rose nunca lo reconocería

- ¿Así que esta tarde? – me acerqué a Alice que estaba de brazos cruzados y para nada feliz – Hoy Bella se veía hermosa, mientras se miraba al espejo dijo que te sentirías orgullosa de ella – sabía que las reservas de mi hermana sólo obedecían a su temor de que Bella la rechace

- Me estás mintiendo Edward Cullen – me observo desconfiada

- De veras enana, es verdad – su cara se iluminó y me abrazó con fuerza

- Esta tarde entonces – respondió feliz

Nos dirigimos a la Universidad juntos, cada cual se presentó a su respectiva facultad, como siempre, la curiosidad no se hizo esperar, en unas horas éramos la pequeña novedad del pueblo. Quedamos de reunirnos en una pequeña cafetería a media tarde entre clases, sería el momento perfecto, es algo infantil, pero me recuerda cuando vivíamos en Forks y Bella era un misterio para mí. A través de los pensamientos de los estudiantes reconocí un rostro, en efecto era el tal Garrett, automáticamente seguí en busca del lugar donde se encontraba aquél tipo, Alice como siempre me siguió de cerca para que no cometiera alguna estupidez, y fue buena idea pues al doblar por uno de los pasillos me lo encontré y para mí infierno personal con mi Bella. Quise arrancarle la mano y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que estén en contacto con ella, por poco y lo hago cuando la fuerza de Alice en mi brazo me lo impidió

- No cometas una locura hermano porfavor – apenas la escuchaba, la rabia hervía en mí, al ver como ese idiota posaba sus manos en ella, mirándola encantado con sus sonrisas y ella devolviéndoselas

- Sabíamos que esta sería la parte difícil, Edward por favor no arranque la cabeza de ese muchacho, Bella no te lo permitiría – Alice tenía una imagen muy clara de lo que planeaba hacer – Vamos Edward – Trataba de arrastrarme lejos de la escena que presenciaba, pero yo estaba clavado al suelo. Lo peor vino inmediatamente después, cuando su "novio", la tomó por la cintura posando un beso de lo más atrevido, y ella correspondiendo a él.

- Suficiente Edward Cullen, nos vamos ahora mismo, si no tienes la fuerza para esto matarás a Garrett y te odiarás por eso – En serio me alegré que Alice estuviese allí de lo contrario acababa con él y me llevaba a Bella.

Por fin el tal Garrett se decidió a soltarla, Bella estaba casi aliviada o eso quise pensar, se quedó un instante mirando a cada lado, presintiendo tal vez mi presencia, luego entró al salón. Alice me empujó fuera del lugar mientras me tragaba la ira, sabiendo que todo esto había sido mi culpa.

Había llegado la hora, nos reunimos con mis hermanos en la cafetería, escuchando el chismorreo mental de los estudiantes para con nuestra familia, por lo que ví en sus pensamiento todo inofensivo, lo mismo de siempre, solo la curiosidad que se genera cuando llegan extraños a un pequeño lugar como este. Nos sentamos en uno de los rincones más apartados de la cafetería, para tener una visión amplia de lugar

- En dos minutos – la voz de Alice me advertía lo inminente llena de nerviosismo

- Tranquilo hermano, por esto vinimos – Jasper trataba sin mucho éxito de calmar el ambiente

- ¿Es lo correcto? – dije –

- ¿En estos momentos las dudas te asaltan? – Rose me observada furiosa

- No es eso Rose, no tengo dudas, solo miedo – ahora que lo pienso siempre tuve miedo

- Claro que es lo correcto, siempre debió ser así, ahora tenemos que recuperar a la chica – Intervino Emmett con inusual seriedad

- Aquí vienen, traten de aparentar normalidad – A penas Alice terminó de hablar un grupo de gente entró a la cafetería, entre ellos Bella, tomada de la mano, un poco sonrojada como siempre, se veía relajada lo que me llenó de celos, Garrett no le quitaba los ojos ni las manos de encima, cada vez era más molesto el panorama. Se sentaron en una de las mesas dispuesta casi al centro, ¡perfecto!, la vista no podía ser mejor. Me dediqué a escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba en el grupo, cada uno relataba la noche que habían tenido, mientras Bella se reía de las bromas que entre ellos se gastaban, escuché sus pensamientos y al pareceré se encontraban felices con la unión de la "feliz pareja", cada uno lo esperaba y se alegraban por eso, Garrett estaba fascinado con su conquista, para el fue un verdadero reto llegar a esto, había atracción pero también una cuota de desafío cumplido. Después seguiría con Garrett, Bella parecía desfrutar de la conversación, hasta que una de las mujeres comenzó a hablar de la llegada de cierta familia llegada de Alaska con un padre doctor, ví como su rostro en principio tranquilo se desencajaba al escuchar a su amiga, la tomó por sorpresa, tosió estrepitosamente, pero hizo un esfuerzo para sobreponerse con rapidez, tratando de averiguar algo más. En este punto de la conversación mis hermanos escuchaban a la perfección y se encontraban tan paralizados como yo

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? – Su idiota novio trataba de ser un caballero con Bella

- Si estoy bien – Bella cada vez más pálida intentaba conservar la calma, lo sabía, ella ya lo sabía

- Su familia es bastante numerosa por lo que veo – habló una de las amigas

- ¿Por lo que ves?, ¿ya los conociste? – El color había abandonado su rostro, Bella formuló aquella pregunta con un hilo de voz

- Toda la Universidad los está conociendo, al final de la cafetería, la mesa, esa alejada junto a la ventana, ahí están – la chica contestó apuntando hacia nuestra dirección

… Ahí estaba el momento que busqué pero temí, el grupo se volteaba a ver con nulo disimulo, Bella miró directamente a nuestra mesa. No estaba preparado, nunca lo estaría para su mirada, sorpresa, dolor, incredulidad, me observaba casi dudando de sus sentidos. Los sonidos, todos desaparecieron, nada más escuchaba a su corazón furioso latiendo con enorme rapidez, de haber sido un humano seguramente mi corazón estaría latiendo al mismo ritmo. El peso de sus ojos chocolate se me antojaron regalo y castigo, supe con certeza que me amaba, todas las horas de duda acabaron, hasta el intento de novio que encontró no era más que un detalle, pero la extensión de mi cobardía al dejarla fue inmenso. Noté como de la inicial desconfianza, pasó a la certidumbre, su cuerpo temblaba sin control, hiperventilaba tratando de encontrar la calma, justo antes de desmayarse vi como de sus labios escapaba mi nombre.

Me levanté de golpe, pero Emmett me clavó al asiento

- Calma Edward control por favor – dijo a mi oído

- ¿No ves que está mal?, tengo que ir – no importaba nada a esa hora quería asegurarme que estaba bien

- Estará bien Edward, ya lo verás, es la impresión deja que la chica se recupere, no levantes sospechas tan pronto – Rosalie me aconsejaba desprovista de toda ironía

- Escúchala por Dios – Alice me miraba desesperada

Observé como el pequeño grupo que acompañaba a Bella tenía toda su atención puesta en ella, nadie sospechó el verdadero motivo del repentino malestar. Garrett comprobó su pulso, la tomó entre sus brazos llevándola hacia la salida seguido por sus amigos.

- Vamos – dije

- Espera un poco hermano

- Maldición Emmett no sabes lo que me pides – contesté impaciente

- Iremos en un rato, dale tiempo, ¿no ves que ha sido mucha la impresión de Bella?, no quieras hacer de esto un desastre, estamos recién llegando – el tono de voz que usaba Alice sonaba a advertencia

- Quiero comprobar que está bien – era verdad necesitaba saber que no corría peligro alguno

- Está bien, deja que se calme ¿ok?, y cálmate tu también – las palabras de Jasper me hicieron esperar unos minutos eternos para ir tras Bella.

No necesité leer los pensamientos de algún estudiante para saber donde se encontraba, su aroma personal hizo que nada más tenga que seguir el rastro creciente a medida que me acercaba a la enfermería, es irónico, otra vez una enfermería. Pude ver a través de las cortinas que se encontraba tendida en una camilla, el idiota trataba de reanimarla, mientras una de sus amigas la observaba con detención. Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, al principio sus pestañas se movían perezosas, tratando de encontrarse con la realidad hasta que de pronto sus ojos eran dos grandes órbitas parpadeantes a gran velocidad.

- Cariño, tranquila, ¿estás bien? – Garrett trataba de detener a Bella que se incorporaba con rapidez de la camilla.

- ¿Qué pasó, dónde está? – pregunto Bella sin pensar – digo ¿dónde se fue el resto? – su rostro se tiño de rojo tratando de esconder el verdadero significado de la pregunta.

- Amor creo que estás un poco confundida, dime ¿te has sentido mal últimamente?, creo que sufriste de una baja de presión – Garrett la interrogaba

- Si creo que es eso una baja de presión nada más – dijo Bella mirando al suelo y mordiendo su labio inferior, una costumbre que me enloquecía, lástima que a Garrett también – Creo que debo ir a casa – continuó – estoy un poco cansada – hablaba mientras se levantaba de la camilla

- Nada de eso te vienes a mi casa Isabella – Garrett estaba buscando una excusa para llevársela con el

- ¡No!, de veras que no es necesario, si quieres me puedes llevar hasta mi casa – Tenía ganas de atravesar la ventana y besarla por su respuesta

- Garrett tiene razón, no es bueno que estés sola – intervino aquella mujer que los acompañaba – si prefieres te vienes a mi departamento, no tienes opción esta noche no te dejaré ir niña – esa joven era tan persistente como Alice

- Está bien, me voy tu departamento Zafrina – Aquello no me encantaba pero era mucho mejor que dejarla en las manos del novio que deseaba meterse en su cama lo más rápido posible

- Entonces las dejo allá – Garrett trataba de aparentar tranquilidad en la superficie, en el fondo Zafrina había arruinado su plan

Antes de que salieran me escondí, Bella ya lo sabía pero no quise seguir presionando más por el momento, tenía que hablar con ella, a solas y en esos momentos su noviecito y sus amigas me lo estaban poniendo difícil. Desde el otro lado del edificio los observe mientras salían, mi Bella sujetada del brazo de Garrett y Zafrina a la vez, tomaron dirección a los estacionamientos. En el trayecto noté como miraba repetidamente pero con disimulo en todas direcciones, su corazón latiendo tan descontrolado como en la cafetería. Esa noche tendría que buscar la forma para acercarme lo suficiente y hablar con ella, dar respuesta a las silenciosas preguntas que hoy me formularon sus ojos, tenía que saber cuánto daño le hice, si alguna vez podrá perdonarme.


	6. Chapter 6 De Policías y Ladrones

CAPÍTULO 6

DE POLICIAS Y LADRONES

BPOV

Abrí los ojos medio cegada por la luz que se filtraba directamente a mi rostro, intimidada por el ruido y el movimiento, Garrett me llevaba toda prisa fuera de la cafetería, seguido por nuestro pequeño grupo alborotado por mi repentino malestar.

Por un segundo creí estar atrapada dentro de una de mis pesadillas, o sueños, no lo sé, pero los furiosos latidos de mi corazón y el nudo arremolinado en mi garganta decían otra cosa, esto se sentía muy real…Edward… había estado a escasos metros de Edward y toda su familia en lo que parecía una extraña coincidencia. Encontrarnos en un pequeño y poco soleado pueblo como miles en el mundo no podía ser casualidad.

Algo dijo la enfermera, Garrett hacía lo mismo con Zafrina, pero para mí no era otra cosa que el telón de fondo del diálogo interno con el que yo lidiaba.

Una pregunta me sacó de todo aquello

¿Estás bien Isabella? – la mano de Garrett se posó sobre la mía para tomar el pulso

Sí – respondí como una autómata

Creo que es tu presión – Dijo muy serio, traté de controlarme

Si debe ser eso, quiero ir a casa – francamente no estaba para decir más

Te acompaño cariño, debes venir a mi casa no puedes estar sola

No es necesario – me apresuré a contestar – solo un día de descanso y estaré bien

Nada de eso Isabella te vienes conmigo esta noche – Irrumpió Zafrina determinada

Está bien – respondí, deseaba salir corriendo para poder digerir, para poder creer, pero fue imposible huir, lo mejor que conseguí fue quedarme con Zafrina una noche.

Y arreglado mi problema de compañía, otra vez me sumí en el sopor. Sonidos flotantes, el ir y venir de las voces que me rodeaban, no podía importar menos, hablé un par de cosas, pero quien lo hacía no estaba allí, sino paralizada en la última imagen de aquella cafetería. René una vez me dijo que debíamos tener cuidado con lo que deseamos ya que algunas veces se termina cumpliendo.

Llegué a casa de Zafrina, empujada con un poco de energía para arrastrar los pies, no podía articular una idea completa. Un beso de Garrett con la promesa de volver tan pronto lo necesitara.

Quedamos a solas con Zafrina y sus ojos escrutadores que no perdieron ningún detalle de lo ocurrido

Isabella aquella familia tiene que ver contigo, sobre todo uno de ellos ¿no es verdad? – La pregunta de Zafrina me sorprendió a medias, pues la quedé mirando sin poder entregarle una respuesta encubridora

No tienes que responder amiga, sólo una noticia así podría hacerte pedazos como ahora – Dijo mientras ponía un té entre mis manos entumecidas

No pude hablar por largo rato, las horas pasaron, Zafrina me entregó un poco de privacidad la que agradecí, llamó a las muchachas para tranquilizarlas y pedirles que no vengan, no por hoy… las horas volaban, la tarde dio paso a la noche, mi amiga pasaba de vez en cuando obligándome a tomar alguna cosa, poner su mano en mi espalda… Entrada la noche, la realidad vino a mí con el entendimiento, pude llorar y lo que apenas eran suspiros dieron paso a desconsoladas lágrimas.

Por fin – dijo Zafrina, me preguntaba cuando lo sacarías fuera

Es complicado – respondí de forma casi inentendible

Eso me has dicho desde que te conozco niña, tienes que compartirlo alguna vez

Fue mucho más que amar a alguien, no es la clase de historia de amor rosa, de la que te recuperas y lo vuelves a intentar, simplemente te destroza, te cambia ¿sabes?, lo complicado es explicarlo tan claro como para que lo entiendan, Edward fue mucho más que un amor, y verlo hoy después de pensar que los años de mi vida pasarían pensando que él era un sueño… Llegó cuando ya no lo esperaba, porque la esperanza destroza cuando es en vano, y sin más aparece tan sorpresivamente como desapareció, ¿qué es esto?, ¿Por qué?, esa es la pregunta que me ronda, yo para él no soy nada…

Tranquila cariño, puedes llorar, puedes hacer lo que quieras menos acercarte demasiado a ese tal Edward, te hace mal, lo seguirá haciendo, su juego cruel tiene que acabar Isabella

No sé cómo Zafrina, no imagino estar en pie siquiera a 10 metros de su presencia – ese pensamiento me llenó de ansiedad llevándome al borde de un ataque de pánico… más lagrimas para variar como si en mi viviera un pozo inagotable que se desbordó

Tranquila amiga, tranquila, te juro que mañana sabrás que hacer – susurró para consolarme, pero yo sé que no es cierto.

Como dije, mis lágrimas fueron un completo desborde, le platiqué algunas cosas a Zafrina, nada comprometedor, como esa noche en el bar, lo indispensable, me escuchó con calma, asintió otras veces, muy pocas opinó, y si lo hizo fue para recalcar lo importante de no dejar a Edward entrar a mi vida.

Increíblemente seguí llorando el resto de noche, cuando Zafrina se fue a dormir, aún entonces no era más que un lio de nervios temblando… Edward, casi todo parece mentira, una ironía, mala broma, no tiene sentido, no tiene sentido, no tiene sentido… con ese pensamiento me dormí.

Me atrapó la madrugada, apenas abrí los ojos, recordé las horas anteriores, era real. Me senté como un resorte en la cama. Edward está en la cuidad, junto a Alice, a toda su familia, y el solo pensamiento me deja temblando de anticipación, tengo la sensación que me va a destrozar antes de poner un pie fuera del departamento de Zafrina. Quise pensar fríamente, si los Cullen están en la ciudad es porque deben tener una especie de jueguito cruel, es la única explicación racional a esta locura, la verdadera muestra de sus sentimientos me la dio Edward al largarse con el resto de su familia sin siquiera despedirse, ninguna señal, ningún llamado o muestra de cariño, por obra de la casualidad encontré migajas de lo nuestro, y eso no significa mucho más que no querer cargar ni con los recuerdos.

Su cercanía probablemente me pulverizará antes, pero no puedo permitirme ser débil, esta vez no lo resistiría, por mi bien tengo que alejarme o será demasiado tarde, ya no soy la chica que dejó esa tarde en el bosque.

Y está Garrett, que simplemente no se merece ningún tipo de engaño, el es confiable, representa todo lo que tiene que ver con mi nueva vida, mi futuro, como Isabella Swan, o así se suponía que debía ser, como siempre el destino quiere otra cosa.

Hoy no puedo, no resisto verlo, ¡mierda!, si él se lo propone será casi imposible mi plan. Le pedí a Zafrina que me acompañase a casa, sé que ella piensa que es algo exagerado, pero yo sé que apenas es un disuasivo para Edward, que al verme acompañado tal vez no se atreva a enfrentarme, esperará el momento. Me dí una larga ducha pesar de que el agua casi quemaba mi cuerpo lo agradeció. Me vestí y maquillé con más atención desde que tengo memoria, es ridículo pero una parte de mi esperaba que Edward percibiera el cambio en mí, de la niña que dejó, se golpee de frente con la mujer, tal vez son muchas mis expectativas, nada se pierde con intentar, por dos segundos el reflejo del espejo me dio valor y una descarga de adrenalina, aunque podría ser mi imaginación.

Llegamos con mi fiel amiga a la Universidad, pedí permiso para faltar un par de días a la biblioteca y evitar "ataques sorpresa", de Edward o alguno de los Cullen, sé que es frío llamarlos de esa forma tan impersonal cuando pretendí con todas mis fuerzas ser parte de su familia, pero ellos obviamente no pensaban lo mismo, y es más, ni siquiera sentían un poco de afecto hacia mí.

Hormonas revolucionadas fue con lo que me encontré al llegar, no podía ser peor, ni en Forks fue así, en vez de adolescentes pueriles de secundaria, había mucha mujer universitaria, con bastante más experiencia, muchos menos inocencia y bien dispuesta a lanzar sus pantaletas. El comentario, el chismorreo hot, esta vez lo protagonizaba el clan Cullen, cada cual tenía su favorito y reparaban con entusiasmo que uno de ellos estaba solo, una feroz oleada de celos me invadió al instante y yo me pateé mentalmente por permitírmelo, si Edward quiere conocer cada pantaleta del campus no tendría que hacer ninguna diferencia. Era de esperarse que Charlotte Bree estuvieran como la mayoría en la Universidad. A los saludos de rigor y las preguntas por mi salud le siguió el cotorreo aprovechando que los chicos aún no llegaban

- Dios que guapos son los dichosos recién llegados – de pronto dijo Bree mientras retocaba su maquillaje

- Uf, tienes tanta razón si yo estuviera sola, me habría puesto a la fila, ustedes me entienden, hay que estar ciega para que ese trío de hombre te pase desapercibido, el grandote que está con la rubia…wow – complementaba Charlotte que de seguro hablaba de Emmett

- Y que me dices del tipo con el cabello alborotado, el que está solo, te digo, es demasiado sexy

- Yo creo que no tienen mucho en particular – contradijo mi amiga – son solo chicos nuevos, ya saben, el juguete brillante del campus - remató

Charlotte y Bree la escucharon para soltar ruidosas carcajadas

- Estás ciega, seguro – respondió Charlotte

- No, más que eso, hasta una ciega se pondría cachonda al sentir semejantes presencias rondando – más risas

- Basta chicas, solo son hombres – la defensa de Zafrina sonaba cada vez más débil

- ¿Y tú qué crees Isabella?, tu alcanzaste a verlos ayer – Bree me hablaba tratando de buscar apoyo en su observación

- Si, los ví, un poco… digo, casi nada, están guapos supongo

- ¿Supones?, no viste bien entonces – Bree hablaba con una nota de incredulidad en su voz – ojalá los veamos, no me mal interpreten adoro a mi novio, pero una miradita no hace mal a nadie, no es que vaya al centro comercial a comprar todo lo que veo – más risas.

Aquél deseo de Bree no se cumplió, los Cullen no se dejaron ver esa tarde a pesar del clima, fatal para la mayoría pero perfecto para ellos. Comencé a preguntarme si estaba enloqueciendo, una parte de mi sentía un extraño alivio, pero la otra parte (la gran mayoría), se sentía ansiosa y desilusionada.

Entre clases me sorprendí mirando fuera del salón repetidas veces, entre una clase y otra, un chequeo visual de los pasillos, del patio… y nada.

Garrett me llamó para saber cómo seguía, enviando besos y disculpas por estar tan ocupado en el Hospital. Extrañaba la presencia de Edward y la repelía. Nada pasó.

Estuve hasta muy tarde en la Universidad, prometí a las chicas que me encontraba bien, y que iría a casa ya que Garrett pasaría a saludar.

En definitiva, bajé la guardia.

A la salida hervía de gente los pasillos, es difícil no ser un poco arrastrada por aquellos apresurados de terminar la jornada. Caminé entre la multitud, sólo por si acaso, evitando estar sola me banqué un par de codazos, roces demasiado fuertes con libros, laptops, a pesar de estar segura que un montón de chicos no serían un impedimento para Edward.

Así, saliendo de la Universidad, podía ver mi camioneta aparcada en los estacionamientos, un par de metros y ya. Entre los múltiples apretujones del gentío, sentí una suave pero determinada mano alrededor de mi cintura, una fría mano como el granito que atravesó las capas de ropa y erizaron mi piel por completo, no necesité voltear para comprobar.

Primer reflejo…huir…fue inútil mi resistencia que no ejercía una onza de presión al agarre de acero. En lo que puede tardar un suspiro, fui arrastrada al rincón más oscuro del lugar, bajo la escalera, el ruido cesó y lo que estaba temiendo se convirtió en realidad, su olor dulzón y embriagante inundaba el estrecho lugar, alcé la vista en una oleada de valor (temía que fuese la última), para enfrentarme a ese rostro soñado y terrible. A centímetros de mí, Edward y sus ojos oscuros ardiendo sobre mí

- Tenemos que hablar Bella, no puedes seguir huyendo de mi – tuve la impresión que había perdido la guerra sin haber librado una sola batalla.

EPOV

Juré no seguirla, lo juré solo por hoy, mi hermanos están en lo cierto al decir que si Bella iba a casa de la amiga esa Zafrina, y era descubierto fisgoneando se pondría todo peor de lo que estaba, y no es que me importe haber sido atrapado por un par de humanos frágiles, de haberlo considerado seriamente pude haber acabado con todo los que estaban en aquél casino, pero debo actuar con la mayor cautela, "paciencia Cullen paciencia". No puedo mentir si digo que me sentí decepcionado, la parte más idiota de mi pensaba que al presentarme ante Bella ella me daría una oportunidad para explicarle porque actué de la forma en que lo hice cuando la dejé. Repito que una parte muy pequeña de mi lo esperaba, en lugar de eso me encontré con el latido se su corazón de colibrí a causa de la impresión que le provoqué, su desmayo, y las manos del noviecito sobre ella en todo momento. Claro de no ser "vegetariano", no me molestaría haber dejado sin una gota de sangre a un par de personas comenzando por Garrett que abandonó un poco cabreado el departamento de Zafrina, pues imaginaba "cuidaría" toda la noche de mi Bella. En efecto solo los seguí hasta el lugar donde Bella dormiría, me tocaba conformarme.

Como es evidente, la noche parecía burlarse de mi desesperación, me limité a rondar las cercanías del departamento de Zafrina, mirando las luces encendidas de su piso, lo que me hizo preguntarme si tal vez, pensaba en mí o podría perdonarme. Una sola de las luces quedó encendida y estoy seguro que era la de ella.

Por fin llegó la madrugada, opté por esperar mi oportunidad cuando ella esté sola, así que volví a casa a informar a mi familia. Les dije que evitaran por todos los medios ser vistos por Bella o alguna de sus amigas, la idea no le gustó mucho a Alice que planificaba plantarse hoy mismo donde Bella y ponerse al día, supongo que ese era un pensamiento muy optimista para este momento

- Alice sabes muy bien que ahora es imposible – dije un poco sorprendido con su plan

- Tienes razón creo que me dejé llevar, tengo tantas cosas que decirle ¿viste como nos miró?, la dejamos hecha una pena – mi hermana mostró su rostro de payasito triste – pero ya estamos aquí – pasó de la tristeza al optimismo en medio segundo

- Seguiremos como lo planeamos, todo con calma, hoy tengo que encontrar la forma de hablarle pero estará difícil, leí los pensamientos de Zafrina y sospecha que Bella y nosotros estamos involucrados, así que no la dejará sola, en su mente somos los culpables de su tristeza

- Ay esa Zafrina no es que sea mi persona favorita – repuso Alice

- Celosa – Rose lo dijo para molestarla

- No me confío eso es todo – la verdad es que Alice si sentía algo de celos

- Si como no, y yo soy una dulzura – Rose no pierde la oportunidad para fastidiar a alguien

El resto del día fue esquivar a Bella, una tortura, pero no fue tan difícil conseguirlo al poder leer los pensamientos, la mayoría curiosos por la extraña familia que llegaba tan avanzado un semestre y otro tanto, mujeres con intereses muy poco académicos por decirlo de algún modo.

Me las arreglé para observarla de lejos, siempre tenía de escolta por lo menos a Zafrina. Esta mañana se veía tan pálida como uno de los nuestros pero estaba hermosa, con esa nueva ropa que usa, sigue siendo la misma pero su cuerpo abandona las formas adolescentes para dar paso a una mujer. Fantasee en la idea de que se había arreglado para que la vea, pero abandoné una locura así, con suerte pudo verme a la cara ayer.

Mi desesperación iba en aumento y mi suerte había conocido tiempos mejores, pues sus amigas a toda hora iban casi soldadas a Bella. Alice las observaba desde el otro lado del campus con la misma expresión de pesar que tenía esta mañana. Comencé a temer que no podría conseguir un minuto a solas y que tendría que esperar hasta la noche para entrar a su casa y raptarla o algo por el estilo… la idea no me desagradó del todo, pero debía intentarlo todo antes de poner a prueba las medidas extremas, por lo tanto, esperé como lo venía haciendo desde que estaba en Alaska.

Y sucedió, como la tal Zafrina se ha convertido en la sombra de mi Bella, pude escuchar sus pensamientos sin mayor esfuerzo, yo estaba en una clase de Anatomía pero buen pudo ser matemáticas u otra cosa, lo único que me importó fue enterarme que Zafrina se iba a casa, abandonaba su puesto de vigía con la promesa que Bella se encontraría con el noviecito, lo último no me gustaba ni pizca, pero que Zafrina deje a Bella abría todas las posibilidades para mi, nada más me faltó saltar de la silla, casi lo hice, sin darme cuenta que estaba en medio de la clase.

Caía la noche, la Universidad de este pueblo no es tan extensa como otras del país pero eso me proporciona ventajas, a pesar de que Bella no logró verme una sola vez a mi o a mi familia, yo me la pasé observándola. Quien la conozca realmente (como yo), notaría que hoy estaba más hiper alerta que de costumbre, repetidas veces la sorprendí mirando para todos lados en actitud de los ciervos cuando son sorprendidos, claramente esperaba algo, tal vez a mí, tal vez al noviecito, pero puedo jurar que él no tiene el mismo lugar en su corazón que yo tuve algún día, espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Gracias a Alice pude encontrar el mejor lugar donde abordar a Bella. Casi a la salida de la Universidad, hay un pequeño cuarto, justo bajo la escalera, la visión de Alice me proporcionó la estrategia, tendría que esperar al momento de mayor flujo de personas, Bella obligatoriamente tiene que pasar por allí para recoger su auto, aprovecharía la confusión que se arma en la salida para acercarme. Solo 20 minutos más.

De haber sido un humano, caería fulminado por los nervios. A medida que pasaba el tiempo escondido en el pequeño rincón donde se guardan diferentes artículos de limpieza, podía espiar muy bien el movimiento de los alumnos, además vigilando los pensamientos de Jasper y Alice, sabría exactamente cuándo salir. Lo que era un pasillo vacio se transformó en unos minutos en un hervidero de gente, tal y como lo había visto mi hermana, al cabo de unos rato me avisó que Bella iba de camino a su carro, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso, pero gracias a las habilidades de Jasper una oleada de tranquilidad que necesitaba me infundió valor.

Bella era arrastrada por un mar de gente que pasaba a toda prisa, apenas si se enteraba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sumida en sus pensamientos, tan secretos hasta para mí. Pude acercarme lo suficiente, antes de tocarla caminé algunos pasos tras ella y admiré más de cerca todas sus formas, claro está que su aroma me invadió como bola de demolición, y el calor que irradiaba a pesar del frío clima era una tortura deliciosa. No pude ni quise esperar más, de forma atrevida pero suave rodeé mi mano en su mínima cintura, algo parecido a la electricidad me recorrió con tu contacto y me pregunté cómo es que pude estar lejos de ella todo este maldito tiempo. Sin duda puedo decir que Bella supo que se trataba de mí, puede ser mi temperatura gélida o la espera de lo inevitable. Unos segundos tardó en reaccionar, los latidos de su corazón disparados parecían tocar su propia canción, luego trató de huir de mi agarre, no ejerció diferencia. Antes de que opusiera una resistencia más firme y alguien lo notara la saqué a toda prisa del lugar, los alumnos más pendiente de subir a sus autos que de otra cosa, no dieron cuenta de mi rápido accionar, en dos segundos estaba con Bella en el cuartito oscuro de la limpieza. Las dimensiones de la habitación hacían que el aroma de Bella se concentrara y ni siquiera los productos químicos que nos rodeaban podían contra su olor a fresas, miel, a Bella.

Tenía la vista pegada al suelo, como si temiera mirarme a la cara. Esperé unos segundos a escasos centímetros, oí como suspiraba y luego se enfrentó mirando directo a mis ojos, los que estaba seguros serían negros, en cambio los de ella color chocolate rodeado de largas pestañas, que no parpadearon en un solo momento, ¡dios se ve tan guapa!

- Tenemos que hablar Bella no puedes seguir huyendo de mi – dije tratando de desplegar en mi voz y mi cercanía todo el poder de lo que soy. Por unos segundos Bella se quedó muda, en sus ojos percibí como flameaban diversos sentimientos

- Nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar ¿lo recuerdas?, lo dijiste en el bosque, nunca volvería a verte, ni al resto de los Cullen – hablaba bajo pero en cada nota de su voz había resentimiento – No hay nada que hablar, así que adiós – se encaminó hasta la pequeña puerta

- No te vas – en un impulso la tomé en mis brazos para dejarla contra la pared más cercana haciendo un obstáculo entre mi cuerpo y la salida. Me quedé con las manos puesta en su cintura y muy cerca de su boca, su corazón latía tan desenfrenado como en Forks, en los momentos en que estábamos juntos

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¿no te burlaste lo suficiente?

- Bella, tienes que dejar que te lo explique, yo nunca debí dejarte

- Mentira, es mentira, todo este tiempo sin saber de ti, te esfumaste, ahora vienes y quieres hablar, no me hagas reír – sus voz temblaba

- Lo hice porque te amaba – dije casi desesperado – nunca dejé de amarte

- Me tomas por la misma tonta de antes Edward – sus palabras fueron puñales para mi

- Lo que dije esa tarde fue para alejarte, para ponerte a salvo de lo que soy, y tú me creíste tan rápido – mis palabras la tomaron por sorpresa

- Eso es imposible, mientes – Bella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, tomé su mentón para que pudiera verme a la cara

- Bella, mírame – tenía sus ojos cerrados – mírame por favor – abrió por fin sus ojos, de los que escapó una lágrima que recogí – Te amo, siempre te amé, lo que hice fue lo más difícil en más de 100 años, nunca volveré a dejarte, no sé cómo vivir sin ti

- Quiero que te vayas – dijo desviando la vista del contacto directo – es tarde, no puedo creer lo que dices

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Puse mi mano en su corazón y podría jurar que dejó de respirar unos segundos – Respira Bella – dije cada vez más cerca – Creo que mientes Bella, nunca se te dio bien

- ¡Vete de aquí! – dijo casi gritando cuando recuperó la respiración

- No, esta vez no lo haré – Tenía que sonar determinado

- Pues bien, pierdes tu tiempo, vete a jugar con otra – esta vez dejé que saliera de la habitación, pero antes sujeté su mano

- No me voy, a mi no me engañas, me amas tanto o más que antes, haré que confíes en mi

- Imposible.

Salió de la habitación confundiéndose entre la gente, no volteó a ver, ni una sola vez, aunque desde acá podía escuchar su agitada respiración.

El lugar donde estuvimos aún inundado de su aroma

La dejé ir, por ahora.


End file.
